What's mine is yours But what's mine is mine
by I.am.Hollow
Summary: Rin. She's one stubborn girl. She keeps at her antics and always get into trouble. This time too. She wasn't suppose to have crossed paths with him. He who is of royal blood. But she just had to try and steal his money to keep the promise she gave to the orphaned children back at the village. And because of that she'll be beheaded. Or so she thought. The prince came to her rescue!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

Beads of sweat are running down her forehead.

The sun is up, it's high noon.

She had been used to the blinding rays of light and the humid air that hangs around that part of the land. After all she grew up in the dessert.

That big ball of fire millions of miles up in the heavens had always burned ever so brightly.

Today again, it did, but unforgivingly so.

She must have used all her energy, because she can already feel her knees buckle.

She had been running around the market place trying to look for food. Food that she promised to bring back to the hungry stomachs waiting for her at their village.

Yes, the village. The village who had been so kind to keep and care for her. The village who had been family to her when she lost her own under a siege when she was only a child.

She's been through a lot, what harm could a little sunshine do?

With that in mind, she continued. Bumping shoulders with the busy bodies around her.

Then a loud thud followed by crashing sounds came from behind her.

She turned around to check on it, when she laid eyes on one shiny band of gold at the arm of the man helping the poor old lady gather her broken pots that were meant to be displayed at her small and tattered stall.

She'd seen those before.

Yes. Who would be dumb enough not to recognize the gold arm bands that the nobles wore?

The hunting is over. She found her prey. Yes, the perfect prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The hands of fate**

Thank heavens and all the gods up there.

Elated is an understatement. She was way beyond just happy, seeing how the opportunity presented itself just when she was about to lose hope._ I'll be home soon._

She eyed the man carefully. Inching closer at the scene; trying to act like a regular passer by.

The man shifted in his position. Gaze pass her. Her heart skipped a beat. As he grabbed more broken pieces and handing them over to the old lady, his silver hair (or at least what managed to escape its tie) fell on his shoulders in a graceful manner. His hair was long and straight. Beautiful was perhaps the only description she could give, for it truly was.

Nobles and their capriciousness. Surely, he's spent a lot to maintain such lovely hair. Hate it as much as she want, she can't help but think of it's owner. If his hair shows as much, what more lies behind that mask of expensive cloth he seemed to purposely used to cover his face.

A face started to form in her thoughts, and her heart started to race. She shook her head, as if it would help delete the thought. Her nerves are showing. _Calm down!_ She muttered to herself. She had done this a thousand times before. Though it was always with an unguarded shop or stall or at night when the people she'd stole from were all gone to dreamland.

This, is definitely not her usual thing.

When she looked again, the guy had already paid the old lady for what damage had been done and had started to walk away.

My, that was some handsome amount of money she saw back there. Money that will soon be hers. Money that she'd buy food and supplies with.

She followed him. Trying to be stealthy.

_Just a bit more._ She thought as she's only an arms length from him. From the bag of coins dangling from the belt on his waist.

_Just grab and go._ And grab she did.

Huh. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_I did it._

Not.

She'd learned that too late; when she felt a strong grip on her wrist, dragging her back from the direction she just had turned from.

The grip was hard and firm, that it would leave a bruise after for sure. But the hands that held her were definitely warm, and soft, and gentle.

Yes, gentle. They seemed more of a woman's than that of a man's. Compared to her calloused hands that were the result of hard labor, his were exquisitely beautiful.

The feel of his hand was the last thing she remembered before giving in into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! thank you so much for reading, all the more for following and for adding this to your fave list. This is the first time I'd be babbling about what the chapter is about. Only this time, I'd only talk of the Chapter's title. When I said 'His Name' it basically applied to both Rin and Sesshy. Though in this chapter it's more of his side. I won't elaborate as to why, once you've read it, I'm sure you'll get by to knowing why.

Anyways, enjoy reading ^_^

**Next Chapter will be posted, soon.

_**Chapter 3:**_ **His name**

He attempted to steal his money.

_He had the balls! Tch. _The thief's a fool to think that he, a royal, would let this one off that easily.

He caught his hand.

He had meant to do so.

He had always been keen about his surroundings, be it within the palace walls or outside whenever he's travelling. And even especially now that he went pass through the forbidden gates, again, despite the counsel's strong disagreement regarding his occasional, on impulse, visit to the slums.

The bastard was sneaky, quite skillful if he may say so himself.

He grabbed the thief's hand by the wrist. And he stopped for a fraction of a second.

What small and fragile hands this guy have. That took him by surprise. But he didn't let it show.

He pulled the insolent little man to face him just as the stranger was about to head off with his bag of gold coins.

He ran through a look at the man's face and over-all appearance. He was shabby. Seeing the obvious, given how dirty the guy looked; with the unruly tie he had on his hair, the tattered clothes he wore, down to the muddied bare feet.

To him he only shot the thief a disapproving look.

But to Rin he practically glared. The noble could open his mouth and probably swallow her whole. He looked like a tiger, eyeing its prey; ready to pounce on her.

She was already weak from dieting till day's end. Plus there's the heat from the scourging sun.

His skin on hers felt soft and warm. But those golden pools that had drawn her own pair of chocolate orbs, were far too indifferent and cold.

She then faints.

If the said man found it surprising, how little the thief's hands were, he was in for a shocker.

For when the thief, after looking him in the eye with unfocused pair of chocolate pools and suddenly fainting into his arms making him almost lose his balance, proved to be not what he seemed and appeared to be.

The piece of cloth that was haphazardly tied to his unruly hair had slipped off. His hair, finally free of its grasps, came loose and fell to his shoulders. If that wasn't enough to give his face a gentle, feminine touch to it, then the soft, luscious mounds on his chest as he fell onto the noble's embrace catching him from the fall would do the job.

He is not a he, but a she.

And the girl has equally beautiful, black as ebony hair that matched the chocolate ones she wore as the color of her big, round, child-like eyes. It was beautiful. She is.

His train of thought went on halt as his royal assistant came rushing to his aid; his double-edged sword at the ready.

''Lord Sesshomaru!'' he called out.

"Sister Rin..." a small voice uttered, hidden at the small alley way of the street, hiding in fear.


	4. a note to my readers

Hi guys, since it's already 3:23 am at my watch ( 4/6/13), I'll call it a night. (ahahah).

But Don't worry, I'll be posting the next chapters in the morning (10am perhaps)...or maybe in the afternoon, since I reckon I'd still be asleep in the morning since I'm still up at this hour. I need to rest my eyes first.

Hope you could understand and bear with me. Thank you! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_** _Her Name_**

_She was aghast at herself for not being able to say no to the little boy's puppy-eye-mouth-pout-plea to go with her to the city. That kid had always been able to work his charms on her. She eyed him carefully._

_"Do you promise to behave and follow my orders?"_

_"Un." the eager boy nodded._

_"Alright then." she grab hold of the child's tiny hands and headed out for the city. _

_"Sister Rin and Shippo-" The boy sang as they walk. _

_She smiled at the sight of him._

_When they reached the city, she left him at one of the stalls in the market place, whose owner who goes by the name Kaede, often goes to their village to purchase their land's harvest. _

_"Sister rin" he called out to her before she went her way._

Sister Rin.

Rin.

Rin woke up in a room. Glad she still remembers what a room looked like. A decent room at that. Its been so long since she last laid on a soft, comfy bed. Not that she's complaining. Ever since her parents and brothers died, she had been confined to the comforts of sleeping atop the hay stacks at the barn or under lit the night sky and its billions of stars when she'd doze off lying on the damp grass from star gazing.

She rose up from the bed, surveyed the room for an exit, she managed to locate the door. She walked towards it, towards freedom. When she felt something cold and heavy at her left ankle.

She came to a stop when she saw she was chained down to the wooden floor. _No. _Then it dawned on her; what had happened before she woke up in this room._ Right. I was caught. _

She was seen by one of the handmaid servant trying to free her leg. The sounds she made could be heard outside the room. The lady took pity on her. She came in with the food tray and tapped the distressed girl's shoulder.

She backed away but then relaxed as she felt no danger in the servant's presence. She refused to eat her lunch. The second time the servant came for dinner, she only glanced at the food served and went back to look outside the window.

When the servant turned to leave, she rushed after her and caught her sleeve.

"Please, there's a child waiting for me..." tears forming at the brim of her eyes.

When the old lady nodded, only then did she touch and nibbled on her food.

From the guest's chamber, the servant did not go back to the pantry nor to the kitchen to help the cook, instead she continued to walk pass the guards on the room at the end of the hall. Knocked and entered the huge doors.

She motioned to her left, bowed and said, "The girl is awake my Lord."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**__** I'll keep it to myself**_

The lush greenery in front of him lacked its usual calming and peaceful effect. He had always taken himself as someone who's always in control of his thoughts and emotions. But the past 3 days he hadn't been much of himself.

The reason he could not put his fingers on. He shifted, now leaning on the window frame, facing his loyal attendant. Ever loyal, as the guy himself would always emphasize on.

He had been babbling about the kingdom's progress for the past weeks, about the harvest, the taxes, and all things the-great-lord-sesshomaru's-responsibilities. Yet, this too, he seemed not to care about.

A soft knock was heard at the door.

"Come in", answered his royal aide.

The woman in her old age bowed down.

"Master Jaken." And then turned to face him. "My Lord, the girl still hasn't eaten. I know it is not my place to say, but I'm worried for her health."

"Tch. If she wants to die and hungry at that, let her. Do not bother Lord Seshomaru about such trivial things."

"Jaken."

One look and that's all it take for the imp to shut his mouth.

The silver haired Lord motioned for the servant to leave. He followed suit.

Jaken saw something in the silver haired Lord's eyes in what small fraction of time he had when his master shifted his gaze and headed towards the door.

The idea went as fast as it came. He brushed the thought off. If he hadn't known his beloved Lord; his cold, indifferent, stoic faced, man of few words, shows the least emotion, great Lord of the West, he would have entertained the most absurd of ideas.

That upon the thought of seeing the wretched girl after 3days from when she woke, he saw that glint of anticipation in his lord's eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello guys! Like I promised, here is chapter 6. I thought of posting only 4 and 5 then i thought, those 2 chappies were really short for your liking. So here is the extra chapter for today. ^_^

As for the title, don't get confused. Its just a metaphor. You know, this is somehow the point where things start to change and be exciting. When feelings grow and what not, ahahahha

**_Chapter 6:_**** Alice down the rabbit hole**

He came to a halt when the servant before him motioned for the guard on post to open the door. The guard did so quickly after giving him a curt nod. "My Lord."

The door swung open, revealing the insides of the chamber.

Sat there on the wooden floor is the girl who dared as much to steal from him. The girl whom he brought to the palace after she fainted in his arms. One he decided out of whim. A decision that earned him a dozen question and disapproving remarks from the counsel.

The old geezers. They all got riled when he returned to the palace, shouting at the front gates, calling for all the servants to attend to the girl. A dirty, ragged girl of the commoners' ton no less.

She let out a sigh. Dead beat from trying to free her ankle off the chain. _Trying to escape is she. _He motioned for the servant and the guard to leave. They did so without question.

He moved forward towards her. The girl, Rin, as he learned her name from the past 3 days, now clad in new, expensive clothing looked far too well from the girl she was that fateful day at the market.

Her hair, more of ebony and black as of a raven's, dropped to her shoulders so elegantly even as it swayed with the wind that entered the window. Her curves showed as the bodice of her yellow and orange square-patterned knee length dress fit her snugly because of the green belt on.

She stopped at her track. Backed away as far as her chains allowed. Her back on the window sill.

A hint of recognition flickered in her earth colored pools as she ran a look on the man standing before her. She unconsciously took on a defensive stance.

What small being she is. What could she possibly do in that fragile a body. He mused. He would have loved to bask in her lovely appearance, gleaming under the sun's rays coming from behind her if her expression hadn't been washed over with pain upon her abrupt movement to back away further to the wall.

He followed her gaze down to where her feet were. Left ankle chained to the wooden floor. Much to her surprise, the silver haired man went down on his knees to examine her now bruised and swollen ankle. She flinched in pain.

If he thought the chains were efficient in keeping her, he now thought the opposite. He had a deadly scene in mind. Whoever had the crazy idea of pinning her down with it will not go unpunished.

With one swift motion from the unforgiving whip and slash of his sharp sword, the chain broke into pieces.

He freed her. _But why?_

Rin tried opening her mouth to talk to the man for the first time in days, and then decided against it. _This may well be a trap._

She was about to give a witty retort when he lovingly caressed the inner side of her left foot upward. Her breath hitched.

Such intimate act.

Her head snapped from her foot to match his gaze. Inexperienced as she is in that department, she knew desire when she sees it.

Yes, those spark in his eyes.

It was desire.


	8. Author's notes

Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. I maintained how the characters looked like (Rin's clothing and instead of Jaken's two headed staff, I made him cooler, by having him bring around a double edge sword. I'll add a better description of that one in the near future).

I left out just how they are most likely to act in a given situation and how their personality originally is. I also maintained the fact about Rin's family getting murdered and all.

But the coolest part I think, is that Sesshomaru still has good agility, demon like strength and fighting skills (he gets to keep his powers, at least most of them)


	9. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Ownership**_

They were caught in the moment. Locked in each other's gaze. Knowing without the thoughts. Understanding without the words.

A knock on the door broke the trance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the counsel's here."

He only gave him a nod and Jaken left.

He stood and looked dashing as he did. Towering over her.

"Sit down. Don't move until the servants come to treat your injury."

Something in his voice made her follow just as he had ordered. Maybe because he meant no harm.

She sat there eyeing him as he started to leave. He stopped at his steps as she grabbed hold of his mokomoko. But that isn't what stopped him. It's what she came to utter.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

It came as much a surprise to her as it had been to him. Her hand moved on its own and even the words just now, were entirely not of her own accord. It just came out of her mouth without her even planning to say so. Yet, she didn't dislike it either.

"Tha-thank you." She beamed a smile at him. His breath caught. Though he didn't as much move nor even bothered to clear his throat. As much as her smile had shown the child-like radiant person that she clearly is, its her voice that washed over warmth. And it didn't go unnoticed, the way his name sounded when she called out to him had a certain ring to it.

All that, and he only gave her a nod.

Rin sat there waiting for the servants to come and tend her injured ankle. A smile of contentment on her face.

Meanwhile, at the north side of the palace, there held the meeting between the royal advisers and aristocrats. More commonly known as the counsel.

Sesshomaru sat idly, listening to the crap these bunch of political jokes in front of him are spatting out. Each one voicing out what punishment awaits their unsuspecting guest.

Unwanted as she is in the palace by the majority of the old geezers gathered in that room, a number had taken her stand. Some dug deeper into the matter. Explaining one by one the possible consequences that may arise from the over-rated punishment the more strict and unbending members of the counsel had in mind.

Beheading her. In public.

They want it done and soon. So as to serve an example to the many others of her kind that resides in the slums. But as one look beneath the facade, the senior members of the corrupt counsel had just found the perfect opportunity to instill fear to the commoners.

Sesshomaru is getting bored. Once they get into a heated conversation as to whose ass is better than the rest, they'd forget the one person who has the real say in things. They'd act all cocky just because they were part of the monarchy his late father, Inutaisho, created for the purpose of discussing what was deemed best for the western kingdom.

But the farce had gone way too long now. That purpose had been long forgotten since his father died. Now replaced by the greed and self-serving plans of its members.

It's about time he reminds them of their places. He straightened in his seat, moving his chair back rather harshly as he did so, earning him the attention of everyone in the room. The loud screeching sound of wood against wood, made the imps stop mid-sentence on whatever they were planning to say. All eyes on the man at the head of the long table.

"Beheading her won't be necessary, if what she took were rightfully hers for the taking."

That one short statement from their fearsome lord left everyone agaped; jaws dropped, mouths open.

Disbelief is the understatement of the century.

They were stoned shock.


	10. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Bittersweet**_

He knew it. And he wished he hadn't.

That look on his lord's face when he saw them together this morning at the wretched girl's chamber.

Oh yes, he'd seen that look before. Knew it all too well. For his lord's father had that same look when he was with his lady, his second wife, Mistress Izayoi. And once upon a time too, with his lord's mother.

Jaken continued to storm off. The worst part is, the great lord of the west may not even be aware of it. Jaken would bear witness to all of this. Watching at the limelight how these feelings and scenes will unfold in the near future. How bothersome. But not if he could help it.

Rin was looking out the only window there is to her chamber. Gaze set on the magnificent sight of the city before her. Yet her thoughts go far beyond what her sight lay eyes on.

She could jump if she would but she won't. She looked down at her feet and saw her bandaged left ankle. His servants had been so kind to her. He was kind to her.

She'd learned that, Sesshomaru, despite his cold, unapproachable appearance, was capable of kindness. He had his men look for shippo and even had him escorted home to their village with food and other supplies.

"Why don't you jump out the window, run, escape," came the voice owned by non other than the western lord's attendant, Jaken.

He was leaning on the door jamb, arms cross on his chest. "But that would trouble my lord. And If you stayed, you are trouble still."

Rin blinked, looked him in the eye, confusion written on her innocent face.

By saving her, she became a burden to his master. The counsel were not too pleased about it. If she escaped, that too would be an issue. What could his lord be thinking?

"Enjoy it while it lasts. While you still have that pretty head on your neck." He then walked away.

He was blunt. Harshly so. He didn't have to tell her, really. she knew too well the fate that awaits her. She had broken and gone against the rules and every single decree there is set by the palace aristocrats for commoners like her. She stole from the rich, robbed houses, begged the streets, sold items on restricted places, even danced at the center of town to entertain passer bys to collect money.

She went to heists and protests. She threatened counsel members and even attacked a royal guard once. Pile it all up plus her recent encounter with the noble sesshomaru. She knew she'd soon lose her head.

Like, literally.


	11. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_ **His for the taking**

The palace was busy. Very, very busy. Rin woke up to the sounds of servants running around doing all sorts of chores. They'd been at it since early morning. Some had even pulled up an all nighter.

Even the sun hasn't risen yet. What's with all the ruckus she thought to herself.

An order came from the lord of the house. Whispers and gossips ran about. One she didn't miss out on despite being locked in her chambers. Who would when most of the talk were about her.

_I guess it will be today, huh._

She unconsciously brought a hand to rub the back of her neck.

A few hours later, she was summoned out of her room. The guard endorsed her to one of the servants. They walked pass halls and took several turns. She was then ushered into a room.

Steam escaped as the servant opened one of the doors. It appeared to be the bath house. She hesitated on entering, hands glued on one of the huge door handles.

_Or perhaps it's drowning and not hanging then?_

She mentally shuddered at her gory sense of humor.

The servant seemed to have read her mind. Gave her a little nudge. "Please get inside milady."

What a waste of space if she died here. She thought. The picture of her dead body floating at one of the bath, face trickling with blood, and butt naked at that, was just wrong. No matter how you look at it.

The place was rather exquisite. For a bath house that is.

The floor had granite for its tiles. Alternating colors of aquamarine and lime laid on the floor beneath her. The wall posts, the size of a tree trunk, stood tall, embellished with golden bands at the foot part and at the tips where it touched the ceiling. Three large baths can be seen from where she stood. All brimming with hot water. Steam rising into the air.

To her right was the shower area. Water flowing out the mouth of a large golden lion's head plastered to the wall. A few feet away from it were reclining chairs. Each made out of fine wood.

What luxurious place. She thought.

She was ushered by the servant, to the biggest pool at the center. One with a golden statue of a mermaid sitting on a rock, holding a large coral sea shell. From which the water that filled the pool flows from.

The maid servant without a word, then loosened the tie of her dress. One that made her jump.

"I-I can take it off myself."

The servant gave her a surprised look. Does everyone here let others do things for themselves? Even when wearing or taking off their clothes for that matter?

The servant seemed to have read her mind and nodded.

She slipped out of her dress and went into the water. It was well above normal body temperature but it had a soothing effect. Her muscles relaxed. God, had she been so tired. That came as a surprise, for she didn't do anything strenuous that morning. _Maybe all that thinking drained my energy. _

She slumped lower into the water, her back at the bath's wall. She leaned back, head at the gutter. She started to drift off to a nap when she felt a hand at the back of her neck, grabbing the strands of her hair.

She went all aware of her surroundings. And was ready to protect herself when the servant bent over on top of her and smiled. Rin then understood what the maid was about to do. She was just about to lather her hair with soap.

Okay, she now really had to erase the _hanging thing_ from her head. The servant won't be pulling her hair, bang her head on the tiled floor, and drown her to death. _Silly me._

The bathing ceremony went on for 30 mins or so. The servant was really thorough and keen. She had her chose different fragrances from tiny bottles, neatly lined up in a wooden tray. She gently yet firmly rubbed her back. She also thoroughly washed her hair.

When they were finished, she stood and the servant readily offered her a towel. _Damn, she's fast. And where did that towel come from. _

She followed suit when the old lady motioned for her to enter yet another elegant room. Only this time, it was a changing room. Mirrors lined the wall. And on the large 4-poster bed, laid the most elegant and beautiful white Raqs sharqi ensemble she had ever seen.

"I-I'm wearing that?" was all she could say.

"My, yes milady. Nothing but the best. After all, it is your wedding, is it not?"

Now that, was a shocker.

"My what?" came the unintended shout.

"Your wedding milady." Now, worry is written in the poor servants face. "The prince, my master, and lord of this house saved you from your sentence and had taken you as his betrothed."

She didn't seem to hear what the servant had just said. Who saved her? The prince? She haven't' even met the guy. A prince no less. That guy couldn't have been the ruler of this land. Surely not.

"Since when was I-"

"Since now." Came the voice from the man she just had in mind.


	12. Chapter 9 Part 2

"My lord." bowed the servant and then went for the door.

She turned, crystal clear disbelief written on her face.

Sesshomaru had somehow read her mind. The accusing look on her face says it all. "Yes."

Oh, damn this gorgeous being in front of her. He's the freaking ruler of the land. The western kingdom. Why hadn't she figured it out? No wonder she still had her head on her neck.

He moved forward, closer to her. He now has a clearer registry in her mind. This time, without the armor forming a spiky pauldron covering his entire midsection and extending over his left shoulder, he was wearing a white kimono with a red hexagon and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. His pants, traditional looking, appeared balloon like as they are gathered around the ankle.

His silver hair reaching to his knees, flowed together with his sash. His ears are pointed and look almost elf like compared to that of a average humans. On the center of his forehead is a blue crescent moon along with magenta stripes on his eyelids. On both his cheeks there are two magenta colored stripes which have matching stripes on his wrists. His fingernails are longer and sharper than most referred to it as claws.

Overall his body appears to be slim and feminine. But that should not be her concern right now.

"I am not marrying you." she spat, as if she just took in poison.

No answer or retort whatsoever.

"Don't just stare. I'm not jesting here, so answer me." More staring.

"Urgh. You're being difficult. Have you lost you mind? Why would you want to marry-"

"I'm being serious." He stepped closer. She held on to her towel tighter. He mentally smirked at the sight of her. He raised a hand up and held her chin. "And I have every intent on making you mine."

"I will not."

She glared up at him, matched him gaze for gaze.

_Feisty. _"You will." He ran his other hand down the exposed skin of her neck, following its contour, down to her bare shoulder. "If you love your neck."

Her heart skipped a beat. It burned where he touched her. He instilled fear in her. Yet instead of going pale, she knew she turned pink. Face flustered. She was drowned in her thoughts when Sesshomaru left.

The palace in itself was indeed a product of massive masonry and solid walls. These include the flying buttresses, pinnacles and traceried windows which typify Gothic ecclesiastical architecture.

And the chapel where the joining of two souls will take place, is another example.

The chapel, was decorated, simply yet lavishly at the same time. White flowers added grace to the already elegant wooden pews, lining each side of the center aisle. The place scream of gothic design. High ceilings that end at a sharp point upwards. The so-called 'pitched' brick vaulting. The walls were penetrated by small openings, where light appears.

And at the center, was the church staging area, where the Parson stood, regal in his old age, exuberant in his authority as the head of the ministry. At the left of the Altar, stood the groom, Sesshomaru in all his glory. Beside him, his ever loyal attendant, Jaken. Who again, will be bearing witness to the ceremony.

The clock ticked by. Jaken stood restless at his post. _What is taking that girl so long? _If this keeps up. Oh God knows what his master would do. And what beating he'd receive._ Lord Shessomaru perhaps would let this pass, right? _Jaken turned to look at his lord.

To his surprise, he didn't look the least bit bothered at all.

Shesshomaru wasn't threatening her. She was already his since day one. Besides, she said she will not be his, she didn't say she will never. There's a difference.

Another minute passed before the gigantic doors swung open, revealing the now beautifully dressed in white, Rin.

She was like a book character brought to life. A historic, public dance performer, from Egypt, a Ghawazi. Dancing Raqs sharqi or belly dance.

The veil she wore was see through, its length went way pass her own, kissing the tiled floor. Her bodice, covering her top to just above her navel showed a glimpse of her luscious mounds. Not even the colorful accessories of prehnite, peridot, and zircon that she wore had diverted his attention from them. Her classic harem pants, with her waist scarf fit snugly from her waist down. Her flawless legs show from the long slit at the sides. She wore flat shoes with tourmaline, andesine, garnet and topaz embroidered at.

Alluring caftans and assayas, isis wings and tamborines, she'd look good in and with all of them.

The closer she got the stronger the urge became. The urge to touch and hold her in his arms. But he was a composed man. He had self-control. And he had all the time in the world at his disposal. No need to rush.

When she finally reached the man waiting for her at the altar, only then did she realize how loud her heart's beating was. Can he hear it? And when he reached out a hand to her, did her heart skip.

The I-am-too-mad-at-you-look-could-kill-glare she practiced before storming off to the chapel disappeared like bubble in thin air. In a few minutes, she'll be wed to this man. She'd be his wife. She'd be his mate.

The thought scared her. Yet, when he smiled, genuinely, only at her, her fears disappeared fast as a magician's act. She held the hand he offered and followed his lead.

Even if she tried, there's no turning back now. And it's not like she was given the choice. Well, she had. And the only one she had, was to marry him.

The Vicar recited the usual formalities and the routinal parts of the wedding ceremony. Then asked the all too cliche' question at the end. Isn't 'yes' already a given? Why else would a man and a woman go through a wedding if not to take a husband or a wife for that matter?

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

Jaken, was more than glad the ceremony was over. He looked at the now newly wed couple. Hate the wretched girl as much as he want, but her beside his lord, made a perfect picture, he thought.

"You may now kiss the bride." Before she can waylay that part, Sesshomaru, with his agility, had already swept her up into her arms, swiftly shove her veil from her face, and captured her slightly parted lips, for a long and tender kiss.

All that and resistance forgotten. Rin's protest drowned in the many sensations Sesshomaru's kiss gave her.


	13. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Entrust it all to me**_

If she hadn't been wise enough before to think he was despicable-on that one night in particular-she certainly did now. She broke the kiss.

When she drew abreast of the lord, he turned to follow her across the front of the chapel, and through an open doorway that led to a corridor with several doors.

After their confrontation in the church staging area, Rin had swept out of the hall. Sesshomaru wouldn't be surprised if she'd gotten into a horse, gone directly out the front gates and left. His mocking suggestion had apparently been the last straw, as far as his wife was concerned. Yes, his wife.

When they reached one of the empty rooms, he turned her to face him.

She frowned up at him. "Neatly done." Referring how he had maneuvered her the past week. How he had taken her by surprise. And marry her off to him without her consent!

It wasn't a compliment. Nonetheless, he smiled easily.

She wrinkled her nose. "I was forced to take comportment lessons, at my own wedding." She muttered in disbelief. She was in the bath one moment, the next she's already done with her wedding. Her wedding for pete's sake!

His smile widened into a grin. "I can see the results. Your manners are exquisite, particularly toward me."

Sarcasm is not appreciated, she grumbled.

He slipped in his hand around her waist, and when she laid his hand in his, he pulled her closer.

She sucked in a startled breath. "Of course, this is expected." She whispered, more to herself than him, trying to calm her nerves and make rational the irrational.

"Lucky me." He'd been itching to touch her all evening, even if it was through the satiny barrier of her dress.

Sesshomaru's eyes stayed on Rin's as the world receded around them and they were swept away by the notes that hung in the air. The sound of the heart's beating.

Her eyes were more of burgundy than brown now that she's angry at him. They reflected her emotion in a way that she probably wouldn't be happy about but was fascinating and useful for him.

Right now, her eyes were telling him that she was affected by their nearness although she was trying hard not to let it show.

He could feel her body heat under his hand at the small of her back. Her lips were slightly parted and carried a lustrous red shimmer that called to him.

"Hold on" she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. She dared.

"Just hold on one damn minute." she panted out a breath, then another. "You know the trouble with you?"

No. He just stared and lock gazes with her. _Those yellow ochre pools._ He waited. "What is?"

"I'm trying to remember." She wanted to rub her hands over her face, but she didn't dare release him.

"Okay, I've got it. However momentarily satisfying harems are, you end up dissatisfied. That's not the way it's going to be here. This isn't going to be a fling. You're going to have to accept that."

Now she dare lecture him about sex. Women weren't suppose to complicate sex. "Fine, we'll call it something else."

"There are strings, Rin." Her hands still on his shoulders, he began slowly backing her toward the wall. He could already see her naked and gleaming. "Trust. Honesty. Affection. Once I touch you, no one touches you but me."

"They're not exactly lined up around the block waiting to get their hands on me." Her feet bumped into the wall. He was looking at her in that way that made her both nervous and eager. "I don't sleep around."

"Neither do I. I consider intimacy a serious business. And I'll have intimacy from you, Rin, in bed and out. That's bottom line."

"Look-" her throat was burning dry, her hormones bouncing. "I'm not a business contract."

No." He backed her easily through the hall. "I'm defining the terms."

For Rin it's a personal one. That's much more involved, much more important. She had to put the deal on the table. Judging from the looks of it, this deal's about to close.

He swept her into his arms.

"I-Maybe I have terms of my own." He didn't answer. "We need to keep this simple."

"Not an option." At the top of the stairs, he turned left, carried her through a doorway and into a room washed with the last vivid light of the western sky. "This is a mutual physical relationship."

"There's more to sex than physical. He laid her on the bed. "I guess I'll have to show you."

She stood again. He worked his hands above the back of her dress. He pressed and rubbed her muscles, soothing her. Rin made a low sound of pleasure. He undid the hook at the back of her top and then lowered the zipper, relaxing her bodice. Rin sighed and the cups of her bra fell away from her breasts. Sesshomaru feasted on the sight.

Rin's lips were parted and glistening, her eyes half-opened, in a daze. She was beckoning to him. He bent down and lowered his mouth to capture hers. Rin's knees buckled, nearly taking them both down to the floor. Sesshomaru drew his brows together, concentrating on the task at hand, giving and receiving pleasure. He deepened the kiss. Rin moaned.

Suddenly, she pushed him away. Defiantly so. The sound of her own voice, laced with want and need brought her back to her senses.

"We can't do this!" Clearly, she meant to hold him off on sex. Until she agrees to it.

Sesshomaru breathed in deep and took a moment to bring himself back from acute arousal. Damn, It hurt.

No doubt about it. He'd have to raise hell to get her to agree as soon as possible.


	14. News!

Hello guy! Good evening. It's 11:16PM now in my watch.

Just as promised, I've posted chapters 9, 9.2, and 10. Hope the extended parts are to your liking. I figured it gives justice to the plot, since details should be provided for their wedding and the wedding night.

I can't promise very long chapters in the next ones, but it would not be short too, that much I could guarantee you guys.

Please continue reading and leaving reviews. Do check out my other story too, entitled, ''Rin is where home is''. Its got a modern world taste to it, so you guys may find it interesting too.

Next chapters will be posted by Tuesday (4/9/13) in the afternoon or in the evening. I'm a nurse by profession, well, still a trainee though, I just got accepted.

I have hospital duty on weekdays, so I try to update as much as I can. My shift is 7am-3pm (morning shift) so I cannot stay late at night nor will I be online in the morning. Hope you guys understand. But you can see that I update fast, so don't worry.

I won't leave you hanging too long. hahahah ^_^

Anyways, Thanks and enjoy!


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Yours**

He wasn't easily shocked. But her simple demand rocked him back as efficiently as a short left jab. He'd been sure she was ending what had barely begun between them. He'd been prepared to be coldly furious, but to school himself into not giving a damn.

Because it was undoubtedly unwise to touch her, he kept his arms at his sides. "You want to take me to bed, now, but it's a mistake, I'm bad for you, and because we're completely wrong for each other."

Telling himself to be amused, he pinched her biceps gently, and looked at her breasts, now covered by the bed sheet she grabbed, just to annoy her. She snapped. "If you don't I'll have to kill you."

The little blood left in his head shot straight to his loins. "I think my life's safe, Rin." Her hands raced busily, to his waist, to the strap of his belt, and tugged at his sword.

"Hell." He muttered, and gave in to the animal long enough to savage her mouth with his.

She made a sound in her throat like a cat purring over prey.

Satisfied, he let her go.

She blinked.

"You stay here for tonight." He fixed himself and straightened up his haori. Then went for the door.

It shut close behind him. Silence ruled the lord's quarters. And the Mistress of the house, staring blankly at it.

She woke the next day from a soft call and a tap on her shoulders from one of the servants. It took her a while to register where she was at. When she shifted in bed, she caught one particular scent from the pillow. A scent that sent shivers down her spine. That intoxicating scent. Sesshomaru's scent.

She remembers now, he brought her here last night.

She followed the servant to another door on her right. It was his bath. The thought came, uninvited as it was. Sesshomaru, lying there, naked underneath the bubbles that lined the surface of the water. She shook her head, trying to force the perverted idea out of her mind.

She now wore a white and crimson-violet pattern robe. The servant attended to all her needs. She really had to get used to all this now. After all, she is now wife and mate to the lord of the house, the ruler of the land.

Sesshomaru, stood at the hall way. Looking down the corridor at the busy bodies below him. The palace courtyard filled with what's left of the festivities last night had been wiped off clean by the servants.

"Does everyone do what you tell them?"

He didn't as much bother to check who it was. "It's just a matter of asking." He pulled her closer and gave her a peck on the cheeks. As if that was the most natural thing in the world to do.

She lifted a hand to keep their distance, then backed away. But he kept her hand on his chest and stepped closer. "Did you rest well?"

"Un." she nodded. She didn't trust herself around him, so she opted not to speak.

Then Jaken came popping out of nowhere like a mushroom. She literally jumped off where she stood.

"My lord." He acknowledged. He turned to her and gave a curt nod.

Jaken handed Sesshomaru his sword, Bakusaiga. It just came in from Totosai for sharpening. Jaken disappeared as fast as he came and left them to themselves.

Sesshomaru started walking away while securing bakusaiga's sheath to his waist with it's buckle. He now had two swords with him. Bakusaiga and Tensaiga as he calls it.

"I was going to avoid men like you, on a personal level." she began. "It was to be a kind of principle, a rule of thumb. I'm very fond of rules and principles."

How like her to talk about it this early in the morning. But it didn't piss, nor irritate him like he expected it to.

He arched a brow.

"I'd decided after a couple of unfortunate experiences, that when something, or someone, looked too good, it was probably bad for me. You may be bad for me, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Have you been working on this theory long?"

He answered! She didn't expect an answer from him, for he only stood there, cold and stoic.

"Actually I have, but it may need some further adjustments. In any case, I didn't like you when I first met you."

Now there's a surprise.

A small tug formed at the corner of his lips. And he disconcerted her by moving closer. "I didn't like you either."

He didn't like her. Didn't like her because he started wanting her the first time. That was uncomfortable for him. You see, he prefers wanting things that are tangible and that can be acquired through time, planning, and effort. He doesn't like being uncomfortable, or wanting someone he doesn't understand, who in all probability had for him, and who doesn't fit his requirements.

"Really?" she asked rather innocently.

He didn't care for the sensation of being annoyed and amused at the same time.

"I irritate you. I don't know why I find that so funny." She giggled. Remembering what Jaken once told her. _It doesn't surprise me, Rin. You have one abrasive, contrary nature and like nothing better than stirring things up._

It's terrifying how easily she understands him.

"I'm working on being tolerant of myself."

"I see. Well now that we've established that this fledging relationship with me is practice for your personal tolerance, I'll go back to my chambers and start with breakfast."

She ran before he could form an answer. She had the bad habit of doing that he mused.

As Rin went pass Sesshomaru's quarters to hers, she came across a woman.

That woman, wore the traditional attire of the palace dancers. She wore a blue robe with a floral pattern, just like the ones on her lord's garments. Beneath the top robe, her second layer consists of a robe worn over her green kosode. She wore a stylized yellow patterned obi sash over it. Unlike most obi found, her obi is much slimmer and is tied by the front instead of back. And she had a pair of bright green beaded earrings, bearing five beads each.

She was beautiful alright.

"Milady," the servant who just came out of her room's door, bowed to her. "This is Lady Kagura." But it's not her beauty that caught Rin's attention.

It's what she said next. "One of the lord's most favored harem."


	16. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: _****_Indignant _**

Indifferent. Kagura was. The woman eyed her carefully, from head to toe. And back. It's as if she refuses to acknowledge Rin.

Does Sesshomaru like his women that way? Cold, indifferent, undemanding? Much like him in every way?

"It's a pleasure to have your acquaintance." Rin stuttered, Trying hard to compose herself. _Wear yourself with dignity. _

Kagura only batted her eyelids. She didn't as much throw back a glance, much more converse with her.

_So it was this girl, huh_. Sesshomaru's match. Kagura mused to herself.

Rather naive and innocent.

Rin was.

"Lady Kagura, the carriage is now waiting for you." Interrupted the servant.

Kagura went pass her. The servant followed suit carrying the rest of her bags.

Rin hurried inside her chamber. And as she did, Kagura stopped, looked back, and threw one last glance at her.

Of course Rin knew. She knew there were ones before her. Ones who knew him first. Ones who had him first. Ones who he favored. Ones who he probably even came to love. She knew before, and she didn't as much care. She knew that, yet why does she feel that pang in her heart. That tug at the corner. That dark little emotion called jealousy.

Being the wife certainly gives a different taste to it. One bitter taste at the truth.

She had the right. right? She's at least entitled to that.

That night she didn't join him for dinner. She refused to see him when he'd summon her to his quarters. Yes, she dared refuse him.

And she continued to do so in the morning of the next day. Dragged it on even to lunch.

Sesshomaru let it pass. But when he arrived in the evening, came to the dining hall and spotted nothing but the empty seats and the cold dishes at the long table, he went right up, with one direction in mind, Rin's chambers.

She was lying on her bed restlessly. She pulled the covers up her face. Aghast at herself. She feels like banging her head against the concrete wall. She opted to use the pillow instead and decided against her first thought as she reckon it'd damn well hurt if she did.

She was about to grab the pillow at the other end of the bed when she felt someone sit beside her in bed.

"Are you ill?" came the cold voice from the man, who's silhouette reflected at her blanket as the candlelight shone at his back.

She stiffened. And he felt that.

She shook her head under the blanket. "No. I was just having difficulty sleeping, is all."

"I'll have the servants bring milk."

"Okay." she peaked to see if he's left. She didn't feel him move, just like she didn't feel him when he approached her.

She realized her mistake when he came down to her, kissing her lightly on the lips. After that fleeting moment, he stood and left her to rest.

He smelled of flowers. The scent commonly worn by the ladies of the ton. Scratch that. He smelled of women.

_I don't think even the milk would help me sleep. _


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I will not stand for it**

The next day she pretended to sleep longer than she should have so she wouldn't have to eat breakfast with him. She heard he'll be out hunting at the nearby village, who's territory covered the lush forest.

She took the opportunity, perhaps, the only one she'll ever have. She had planned to escape the palace and go to the market place to visit Lady Kaede. To give her the letter she made last night before she finally managed to drift off to sleep. She wanted to give her letter in person. She wanted to know for herself how the village and everyone else is doing.

She was able to get pass the guards unnoticed. Stay and chat longer as she would, she cut short her reunion with the old lady. With the promise that she'd unfailingly deliver her letter to the village, she left for the palace in a haste.

She got back and just in time for her lord's arrival. She climbed the makeshift rope she made out of the blankets and sheets at her room. She hurriedly removed her cape and hung it on the wall. She untied the blankets from the banister at the window's terrace. Barely on time as the door swung open.

Sesshomaru.

She kicked the blanket, now rolled on itself, behind her under her bed. "G-good morning!" She greeted. And rather too happy, Sesshomaru noted.

"I take it, you have slept well."

"Y-yes." He's prying now.

"I see." he moved closer. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing much. I practically stayed here." She's a terrible liar. He mused. "You didn't go anywhere?"

"No." He leaned down on her. He's definitely gonna kiss me.

But he didn't.

"This was in you hair." He voiced instead. It was a petal from a flower bearing tree. One that grows only at the river near the market area. The route she took as shortcut to reach the said place. And she said she didn't go anywhere.

She dared lie to him. Again.

Just so when she expected him to go ballistic at her utter lies, just so when she thought he'd be mad and confront her, he held her hands in his and pulled her to the dining hall.

He pulled her chair out for her and settled her down.

"Eat." It was more of a command. And she did so as he had ordered.

He patiently waited for her to finish. He didn't bother move from where he sat across her in the table. He stood when she finished and ushered her back to her chambers. Was he making sure I don't go missing again?

"Aren't you staying?"she just had to ask.

"I still have to take care of something."

"But it's already late. And you haven't eaten yet."

He mentally smiled at her concern. "I'll be fine."

She figured whatever it was he had to do, must be important. "Then promise me you'll definitely have dinner after."

He'd laugh now, he thought, yet he didn't, not in front of her at least. "I promise." He tucked her into bed and left.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

The next day, the day after, and the following days still, she continued to sneak around. Causing mayhem at the palace. She would have stopped, but her nerves were raw.

She didn't want to make him mad, but he made her mad first.

_That morning after they'd talk, she decided to help cook, and start on her wifely duties. She was having a good day, she thought so too at first. But when she heard the giggling and chatting of women at the chamber just adjacent to Sesshomaru's she had it! _

_She said no to him, yes, but they had an agreement. No sleeping around. Kagura, she could take, but more of her? Is he that obtuse? Can he not see the hurt in her eyes? Damn him! Damn him to hell and back. _

_Later that afternoon, after when he was caught by Jaken, she sat at the gazebo, located at the center of the palace gardens. She didn't want to stay at her room in all honesty. Knowing it used to be Kagura's and whoever came before her. She heard the other members of Sesshomaru's harem speak of her that day. How they could not believe she did not end up by his side instead, when clearly he had favored her of all. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru may have a rather insatiable taste for women. But he never slept with them all at once. When he did, he'd only be with one and her alone." _

_"The point being?"_

_"He is considerate of their feelings. The same way he is considerate of yours." That didn't make her feel any better at all. She continued to pout._

_"Now it's my fault he cannot fill his insatiable desire, is what you're saying."_

_"What I'm saying is, Lord Sesshomaru chose you. Take pride in that." Then Jaken left. _

Scratch that. She's having way too fun with Shippo every morning since then. That feeling she'd have whenever she'd outwit her guards is just too enjoyable to stop now.

When she got back to the palace, the servants hurriedly came rushing to her. She was all a mess. Feet muddied, her dress torn at the hem, her hair smelled of grass and what not. She looked no less like the girl she was the first day she set foot at the palace. That ragged girl Sesshomaru brought that fateful day.

She just giggled and let the servants take her away to the bath. After they finished, she went to the changing room with one of the maids. She changed into an emerald caftan.

She chatted endlessly about her previous adventure with Shippo while the servant combed her hair dry.

"Why don't you tell me how fun your day outside was?"

The servant stood, "My lord." Then set the brush at the vanity and left.

"I-that was, I was referring to last time."

"I thought I made myself clear."

"I didn't agree to anything." she retorted.

"You are forbidden to step foot outside the palace walls again." he ordered.

"What?" her voice, now a pitch higher.

"I will not repeat myself." he said dismissively.

"You know you can't lock me in here forever. I'm not your prisoner."

Tears start to fill just right at the brim of her eyes. Making her chocolate orbs glisten in the light.

"I haven't finished yet."

"What else do you forbid me do?"_ You're too cruel, Sesshomaru. _

"If you want to entertain guests, they can come to the palace and see you."

Did she hear him correctly?

"You don't have to go and sneak around."

"I-I could?"

"Like you said, you are not a prisoner here. You are my wife. You can do as you please."

Without thinking, she had him in a tight hug. One that caught even the cold, stoic lord in surprise. Nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug.

Her fair skin flushed pink, realizing what she just did.

"Now, about these past few days." he really just had to spoil the moment doesn't he? "Why were you avoiding me?"

"I refuse to say a word."

"Rin." The firm, unbending, silent demand for her to answer.

"Why can't you just let it go? For once, quit ordering me around!"

"You want me to be considerate of your feelings, yet you refuse to tell me."

"You had the audacity to sleep with other women when you're the one who declared you want me to be yours!"

So this is what it's all about. Rin was jealous of all the other women he's been with.

Now she hated herself, more than she hated him. She sounded, no, she definitely sounded like a jealous wife. She mentally face palmed at her own actions.

"Do you want us to bond?"

She kept her gaze down. Trying to cover her face with her fringe. And she nodded.

"Very well." Without letting her go, he called for his attendant.

"Jaken."

"You asked for me, my lord?"


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Behind the shadows**

Gossips sure spread fast in this parts of town. The lord of the west, will be heading north. He'll be leaving at dawn. With his wife. With Rin.

He had to move fast. Faster than he usually is and always had been.

He eyed the carriage, pulled by a two-headed herbivore beast. Ah-un. If he remembers correctly. The creature, a clear mixture of dragon and horse, had been known to have accompanied the great lord of the west in his travels.

Despite its appearance, A-Un is quite a benevolent and laid back creature, subservient to its master and even to Rin.

As the carriage went pass his field of vision, he jumped from the top branch of the giant tree he's been hiding at to the next one a few meters away.

His weapon, along with its long chain swung around to the nearby tree trunk, and grasped at it, leaving a rather huge mark. The mark of a claw.

He smirked. How efficient his weapon is. How efficient Kusarigama is.

The sound of metal ripping with wood could be heard from afar. Only that, it was disguised with the sound of metal wheels dragged along dirt. Dusty, rock filled dirt. Hoops and gallops too had overpowered the sound. The perfect cloak for the one watching from afar.

He could see him. Calm, cold, and stoic. Sitting across her inside the carriage.

She, flustered in her seat, pulling her rather short hair to cover her neck.

.

"Someone needs to put a warning sign on you."

"More like a stamp of ownership."

He inclined his head and didn't deny it. So she understood his intentions with his _gift_.

Later that night, after ordering Jaken to prepare Ah-un, for their little trip to the northern boundary, Sesshomaru came to her chamber. He found her sitting at the edge of the bed, contemplating what clothes to bring and wear.

He said something about her being beautiful in whatever she wore. But she couldn't remember much as she was then drowned in a haze, when he leaned down and kissed the exposed skin of her neck. He tugged gently at her sleeve bare her shoulder. He lingered longer than he usually does.

It burned where he kissed her. And only now did she found out that the _gift_ he was referring to before they left the palace, was the hickey he gave her.

.

The trip had been a long one. Yet, it had been a remarkable journey. Rin had seen more than a dozen marvelous spots along the way. It would be a breathtaking lake for a few minutes, then a rather majestic mountain the next, then a lush valley when they passed a cliff, a stunning waterfall when they passed a virgin forest, or the beckoning sight of beautiful birds in flight.

They came to a stop. When she looked outside the carriage door, she gaped in awe at the wonderful sight in front of her. Flowers of all kinds swayed together with the grass as the wind blew. Trees lined the borders near the river. Then there was the elegant building at the right. But unlike the palace, it had a more homey feel to it.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called, now standing outside the carriage. With him in the picture, the place was perfect.

She contemplated him for a second, and then a look of resignation crossed her face. "Fine. I'll make a dignified exit with you."

They walked through the carpet of thick green grass, still wet with the morning dew and out to a terrace warmed by heated lamps. From there, it was a short stroll to the estate's grounds.

They had come to admire some of the estate's more exotic plants and small blooms.

He and Rin wandered along, stopping occasionally for her to appreciate a particular plant species. And for him to pretend to.

Sesshomaru studied her profile. "You seem rather at home here."

She cast him a look from under her lashes, chocolate pools gleaming under the light, as if wondering whether his comment was meant to be a reproach-his house, which was now her own as well, had the same cottage industries in place as her own way back at the village and she didn't seem to know it-or whether it was yet another meaning-laden invitation to make herself at home in his life.

.

The same chocolate orbs as hers watched from a distance. He too, studied her. Rin, she, looked rather happy with the lord beside her. He could not care less. Right now, he needed to get to her.

And he's about to do just that.


	19. Tomorrow it is

Good evening guys! I just came by to tell you that the next 2 chappies for What's Mine Is Yours But What's Mine Is Mine will be posted tomorrow. I will try to add the 3rd chapter to make up for the days I haven't updated, though it was only a day, ahahah

I'm really glad you liked the suspense of the last chapter. Yeah, I too am anticipating what the stranger at the shadows is planning. ahahah

I hope you can hold on to the excitement until tomorrow. Thanks in advance, for I'm sure you will be leaving reviews, ahahaha ^_^

Anyways, I have updated my other fanfic: Rin is where home is. I posted that one first, since I already finished encoding that because it was just a short chapter.

Please, continue reading and following. You guys make me one happy writer ^_^


	20. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Yield**

_Not here either._

Rin exited the room. On the hall way she met with the twins, Miyatsu and Shako. They were playing it. They were introduced briefly earlier this morning, together with their parents, who are the ones taking care of the Northern border estate.

"Sister, will you come play with us?" asked the younger of the two, Shako.

"Ne, Shako, don't bother Lady Rin." Miyatsu, who clearly was the older one, and a boy at that, tugged at his sister's sleeve.

"It's okay." Rin patted Shako's head. "Have you two perhaps seen Lord Sesshomaru?"

Miyatsu pointed out the window. "Oh, that's where he is." Rin gave the twins a sweet smile. "Thank you."

She decided to play with them for a bit when a call came from below the stairs. It was Midoriko, lookimh for her twins.

"See you later sister Rin." bade Shako. "Let's go Shako, or mom would get mad if we're late again." Miyatsu grabbed her sister's and pulled her downstairs.

The scene made her recall a memory from the past. One of a young village girl and a boy playing at the sand dunes. Looking out to the vast dry land from up a tree where they sat at. Both, with their chocolate orbs glistening as the setting sun's bright orangy light shone above them.

She smiled at the thought. The sun now too was giving off that bright orangy light. Yet it wasn't over the sands in the dessert, that bordered their village. Now it was over the lush greenery and the still waters of the river. The sun had just started to set behind the hills.

When she woke from her sleep, one he had so forced that she take, she wanted him to be the first person she sees. He reasoned, she needed to continue her sleep since she woke up early that dawn to travel.

And there he was in the backyard, wrestling two Anatolian shepherd dogs over a sock. He looked at home. It made her wish she'd taken time to swing by her room first and change into...anything, she thought, but this tidy-striped suit and sensible shoes. Anything that feels like her old village clothes. Anything but this sophisticated clothing she now wore.

She went out to join him.

She stepped unto the redwood deck. A deck she noticed made with simple addition of pottery planters filled with geraniums and pansies and trailing vines.

He's had the yard fenced in, she noted, with the wooden pickets to keep his precious pets in but still leave it all open to the view. A vine was planted at regular intervals along the fencing. Some sort of trailing flowering vines, she supposed, that would grow and bloom and tangle year after year.

And she knew he would experience a quiet satisfaction when the first bud blossomed. Then he would tend it. The man enjoyed tending things.

He did her.

As the sky deepened from blue indigo splashed with scarlet, she felt a quick flutter around her heart. There were, she supposed, perfect spots in the world. It seemed Sesshomaru had found one of them and claimed it.

And so did he look perfect, she realized, with the wind in his long silvery hair, the mutts at his feet. That long, mouth watering, muscular build was tucked snug and sexy into his white cotton haori.

Her reaction to it, to him, completely unprecedented, was to grab hold and tear in with fingers and teeth. She wanted to taste and take. She wanted to be taken.

She wanted.

With legs less than steady, she descended into the short stack of hay at the barnyard. The Anatolian shepherd dogs, the puppies, quite large for their age, dashed up to her, yipping and leaping. Even as they did, she kept her gaze, her eyes on Sesshomaru.

He turned to her. Question in his dandelion eyes.

"Nothing. i just thought, you lying on hay, you don't look scary at all."

His expression stayed stoic. But attention all hers.

She lifted a hand, laid it on his chest. Felt the heat, the rhythm. "There's something, I think I want to say to you. "

"Alright." he stood and offered a hand to her. "Come."

"Huh?" confused, Rin took his hand.

"I'll make love to you in our quarters."

**Okay guys, so here's the part, that she finally agrees to ****_it. _****Finally! AHAHAHHA**


	21. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: As the candle burns**

Give and take. That's all there is to it. The rhythm was simple. Yet it rocked them both off their feet.

Rin, she gave in to the primal need. Taking over her, bit by bit.

Sesshomaru started nibbling at her earlobe. And God did that make her yearn for more.

He expertly moved down to her neck, tasting, licking. She inclined her head to give him more access. He smirked. He pulled himself away to look at her face. Her pale skin, washed over a pink blush, gleamed in the candlelight. Her face screamed, more. Beckoning him.

He obliged. leaned down and took her lips. Kissed her he did. Slowly at first. He intended too, yet the soft feel of her mouth in his cut the last strand of control he had. She tried to copy him. Mimic his movements. He smiled at that. She was clearly inexperienced, yet her response was uninhibited.

She was rather kind and giving. She opened up to him. That scared him and at the same time made him want more. He had been with other women. Women, who too had been willing to offer themselves to him. They've been all too willing, yet still manage to keep something of themselves. Yet she, Rin, she bare it all to him.

How long had he been wanting and needing? Oh right, since the day he met her. Unconsciously, he had stopped wanting other women. He had stopped wanting the company of his Harem. He had stopped wanting anyone else. He had stopped wanting all else. He just wanted her. Needed her, even.

He hadn't slept with anyone since that fateful day. He hadn't summoned Kagura, nor anyone for that matter. And that day he decided to take her as his wife, he dismissed all the other women, much to their dismay. But of course, he wouldn't tell her that. Wouldn't admit to her that she had that effect on him. Wouldn't make known to her how much she have changed him.

He wouldn't.

But he would take in return. Take everything that's hers to give. Take this little being, this rather fragile body beneath him. Take her. Make him his, tonight. And if she didn't? Well, that's the fun part, he will just have to make her yield.

He managed to get her off the satiny barrier of her dress. She laid bare beneath him, yearning. She arched her hips to meet his. He removed his garments one by one, trying not to break contact with her. She helped with whatever she could, pulling, tugging, ripping apart.

"Open up for me, Rin." He whispered in her ear. And she did as told.

He entered her. Slowly. And that had been more agonizingly painful to her than having him inside her, or anyone for that matter for the very first time. She was getting impatient. Wanting it done soon already. Sesshomaru didn't want to hurt her, but obliged anyway.

When he did, they started dancing to the rhythm of that primal song.

Sesshomaru brought her to peak. She struggled in her release. But he, he eased her, caressing, soothing, whispering in her ears honeyed words. When she got a hang of it, he followed, and they came together.

In the stillness of the night, gasps and moans could be heard. The bright, perfect round, ball of light that hung in the cold, dark night, was their only witness.

Or so they thought.

The full moon, cast a shadow behind the man, sitting atop a tree.

.

What they had was one passionate love making.

Yes, they made love. Not just sex, but they made love with each other.

Man to woman. Husband to wife.

He recovered first. He moved to his side, fearing he'd crash her if he didn't take his weight off her. She was still breathing heavily. Trying to steady her breath. Her pulse, strong and loud. He could practically see her chest rise and fall with it. Sesshomaru laid on his back beside her. He pulled her closer. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his bare chest. He pulled up the covers.

They both drifted to sleep. He, calm and content. And Rin, with a smile on her face.

.

Rin woke in the arms of Sesshomaru. Arms wrapped around her waist, possessively. She breathed in his scent. Taking a mental picture of his calm, serene, sleeping face beside her. He looked perfect. The violet strip marks on his cheeks, that blue cresent moon at his forehead. That long, straight, silvery hair. That black bird. Black bird?

The bird sat idly at the bedside table behind Sesshomaru.

That Bird! That black bird, a raven, there's no doubt about it! It's from the village. What's it doing here?

She shifted in bed and she felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten.

The bird flew from the table to the open floor to ceiling window that led out to the terrace. The red scroll tied to its feet didn't go unnoticed by Rin.

Something's not right. Her heart clenched at the thought.

Did something happen at the village?

They would only let out red tags for emergencies. And it's been a long time since. A long time since her family died. Yes, a long time since that siege.

She freed herself of Sesshomaru's grip, got out of bed, and ran after the bird.

.

Unbeknownst toher, the hands that held her a while back, have turned into fists. Sharp nails plunge into soft, fair palms. Causing blood to trickle down the owner's.

Golden pools showed as two pair of sleepy eyes slowly flutter to life.

Cold eyes followed every step she took away from him. His eyes were the same cold ones, except the darkness that washed over them.

.

Whoever dared meet with his wife, in the midst of their love making, he will rip to shreds.


	22. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: I do NOT share**

The scent of roses and other blooms hung around the warm, humid air. Sesshomaru would never have thought that a barnyard would be sexually stimulating environment, but it was.

Despite his rather foul mood from last night, the sight of Rin and the sound of her voice, calms him. She was happily sipping her cup of tea. Beaming like the child that she was.

He let his fingertips trail up Rin's arm in a light caress, and watched goosebumps appear. _Fascinating. _

Testing, he stepped closer and cupped her upper arms from behind her. He bent down and breathed in the soft air by her temple.

"What are you doing?" there was a catch in her voice,

"What does it seem as if I'm doing?" he responded, his voice laced with laughter and seduction. "I'm trying to determine your scent." And threw a knowing glance at the trees nearby.

"There are people here."

"Surely, they won't mind if I try to distinguish _my wife's _scent from among those intermingled in the air."

"They'll misconstrue your actions."

"Is that my fault?" he murmured, teasing.

He stroked her arms. Rin had the softest skin. He'd thought so before, but now, touching her, the tactile sensation brought the realization rushing back to him. Blood rushed to his head and other parts of his anatomy. He let his lips skim the column of her neck. His mouth hingered there. Branding her.

Rin caught in a daze, buckled. And as she did, came the crashing of china and porcelain. She dropped the tea cup she was holding just now. The tea spilled, staining hers and Sesshomaru's clothes.

"I-I'm sorry." she asked in apology. She frantically moved back and took a look at the damage done. She made a mess of his favorite white haori. "I-I'll go get something to clean it up." She hurriedly pick up the tea cup and brought it inside with the rest of the tray. She's been acting clumsily she thought. God, had she been guilty as hell. She hated hiding things from him. Especially after having shared last night together.

"Now that Rin's out of the way..." sesshomaru

.

Now's his chance. She's heading back inside. He could intercept her in the kitchen, at the back of the house. It's a rather huge house and the back doors can conceal him. It would be easier now that the lord isn't beside her. It had been a challenge getting near her. He, Shesshomaru would always be there. If not, the twins or one of the old couple would be.

He jumped down the tree branch and made a run for it. He can't waste anymore time. When all of a sudden, a sword shot its way just a few millimeters in front of him. He dodged it. But the said sword, now deeply rooted at the tree to his right, managed to cut through his cheeks no less.

That was a close call.

Every second is of the essence indeed. But it wasn't just him who thought so.

_Show's over. _

Tensaiga flung sharply at an unprecedented speed towards the trees and the large bushes from where Sesshomaru stood. The said sword isn't much help with offensive attacks especially in battle, but it proves to be efficient otherwise.

Rin, had slipped in back to bed after catching up with that raven last night. Yes, even in the midst of making love to her, Sesshomaru was still well aware of his surroundings. His senses, despite being dulled with the urge and need for Rin and all the pleasures she gave, was still in full height compared to an average human's.

The raven didn't get pass his radar. And that being, hidden behind the shadows, had been long good as dead the moment Sesshomaru spotted his presence. He pretended that he was still asleep. He decided against confronting her. He really didn't want to spoil the moment. But he doubt he'd take it coolly if she had gone and told him where she went to and who she met with.

The thought just added fire to the heated coal. His hand that now held Bakusaiga tightened it's grip on its handle.

"Show yourself!"

He heard him alright. Despite the man that he is, for he too was considered fearsome, the west lord's voice still had a frightening tone to it. He was a man to regard. His voice was rather cold, authoritative, unforgiving, and it had a tinge of murderous intent to it.

He didn't want to cross paths with the guy. He wanted to get this done and over with and not get involve with the man, the great lord of the western kingdom, her mate, Rin's husband.

If he hadn't been fast enough, it would be his body pinned to that tree, with the lord's sword.

A few moments later, came the bustling from behind the bushes.

Sesshomaru stood his ground. Bakusaiga at the ready. He will guard whatever he owns. He will defend his territory. He will protect Rin. He will not let any harm come to her.

For he really isn't one to share.

"Tch." It really can't be helped.

The man in hiding rushed forward. Blood running down his left cheek. Chocolate orbs matching Sesshomaru's, glare for glare.

He launched at the lord, striking a deadly blow.

Metal against metal.

Bakusaiga against Kusarigama.

**So, the guy finally decides to show up. And I know you'd want me to update soon too, ahahah...But really guys, don't worry, I'll update, next week. I know this weekend's update is a cliff, but I hope you liked it. It was intended to keep you at your seats and reading, ahahaha.**

**Please 3x, keep following and don't forget to leave reviews. **

**Oh, uhm, I have a question. I'm really new to all this, I'm used to how things work at Wattpad, so I was gonna ask, how can I change the category of my fanfic to that of SessRin? **

**This one's currently anime-Inuyasha, and I figured, also I was told by **_00Zero,_** that if I wanted more readers to notice this fancfic, i needed to place it under SessRin category, but the settings here only have Inuyasha category for that matter. Help please? Thanks. ^_^**


	23. promissory NOTE

Good evening guys! Will be posting Chapters 18 to 21 tomorrow in the afternoon.

And when I promise to, I will. ^_^

Hope you can hold off the excitement.

Even my other fanfic had been on hold for today. I only managed to copy paste a chapter from the one I saved in my Seagate external drive. There had been some problems with my external drive. It would detect, then disconnect. Then I plugged it in again, and the same thing happens. I remembered dropping it yesterday, though not too hard. I guess that had caused the minor glitch.

I already had it checked, so don't worry.

Anyways, i hope that you'd be patient and understanding. Thank you! ^_^


	24. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Enemy or Ally**

Direct hit.

Only, it had been easily blocked by the silver haired lord. He pushed back with only one hand.

_Such strength._

As he was pushed back, the intruder swung his weapon, Kusarigama, with the speed of light towards the lord.

This time he managed to rip Sesshomaru's haori. A huge rip at the red hem line of his right sleeve.

Sesshomaru smirked. He couldn't care less. But the enemy sure is interesting. His weapon, is a composite weapon. It consisted of a _kama_ (sickle) attached to a long metal chain (manriki) with a heavy iron weight at the end.

"Who sent you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That doesn't concern you." The man behind the black face mask answered.

He was wearing a black hunter's armor, green around the neck that ends on a line just above his right chest, tied on a knot. The same shade of green tied to both his shoulders to secure the armor pads he wore. He also wore an armor cover on his chest and abdominal area. His green sash swaying in his hips as he moved about. His brown hair and chocolate orbs, reminded sesshomaru of something else equally familiar.

The lord isn't one to idle. As he threw his questions to interrogate the intruder, he attacked at the same time.

He slashed bakusaiga against the enemy. The man managed to dodge the attack but didn't see a follow through coming. The lord managed to cut through the enemy's armor and into his left forearm, revealing his tattoo. One hit.

But that wound didn't stop the man. The slippery bastard moved to the lord's left backside.

He countered seeing how the lord got distracted for a mere second. Rotating Kusarigama, turning it upside down, he pushed its sharp end from beneath his left arm to jabbed through the lord's back.

He got Sesshomaru. But the lord backed away.

The one that was hit wasn't him, but his mokomoko.

That stupid white fur!

But he won't let the western lord get the upper hand.

The kusarigama was used to bludgeon opponents with the weighted end, or entangle them with the chain, allowing the user to rush forward and finish the opponent off with the sickle end. The long length of the chain (10 feet or more) allowed the user to keep opponents at a distance, which made it useful when facing more heavily armored opponents, like a the western lord for example.

And he did just that.

The moment the lord backed away he immediately swung his weapon after him.

The intruder managed to immobilize Sesshomaru's right arm that held bakusaiga. Chains wrapped around his arm. Dragging him closer to the insolent man a few feet across him.

Sesshomaru summoned tensaiga. He held up his left arm, palms open, in the sword's direction. And in a mere second it removed itself from the tree and flew back to Sesshomaru's grip.

In another split second he had pinned down the chain to the ground. Halting its pulling grip, freeing himself.

Sesshomaru may have pinned down the troublesome chain with tensaiga, but the intruder still had cards under his sleeves.

Unknown to many, the two weapons that make up the Kusari-Gama (the Kama scythe and the Kusari-Fundo chain) can be used separately as well.

The intruder jumped upwards detaching the kama scythe from the chain and flung himself attacking the lord head on.

Sesshomaru countered with a round house kick.

Hitting the enemy at the back.

He fell flat on his face to the ground but countered immediately after when Sesshomaru stepped forward. The lord received a rather full kick at the chest. Sending bakusaiga flying towards a tree. What damage, little if any, was waylaid by the protection he wore. His armor proved to be sturdy.

As he was forced back by the kick, Sesshomaru pulled tensaiga from the ground, along with the kusari. He grabbed hold of the chains and he used it against the owner.

He whipped at him, like lashing out punishment. Hitting the enemy's collar bone. The foe backed away near the trees. And as he did, Sesshomaru copied his signature move. Swinging the kusari, towards the enemy.

The long chain swung around the owner. He could not escape its grasp. It caught him, rendering him immobile.

The lord used tensaiga in the scythe's stead. Pinning him to the tree.

Sesshomaru picked up his other sword as he approached. He pointed bakusaiga against the man's throat.

"Do not make me repeat myself-"

"Sesshomaru?"

He was about to take the living daylights out of the man when he heard her call him at the same time.

The intruder smiled beneath his mask.

Rin had always the perfect timing.

He broke free of Sesshomaru's lock the moment he turned around to where the voice came. He wasn't the master of Kusarigama for nothing.

Sesshomaru cursed beneath his breath. He sheathed both his sword.

Then came Rin from behind the bushes.

"Here you are. Were you talking to someone just now?"

"No." He denied. Folding his haori as he did so his wife wouldn't see the torn sleeve.


	25. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Friends and Foe**

A crowd gathered around the campfire. Mostly were village children listening to the adventures and folklore told by the older villagers underneath the waxing gibbous. The moon's next phase after the full moon.

The children had anticipation written on their faces as the storyteller was about to reach the tale's climax, where the protagonist had come to the damsel's rescue.

All eyes on the old man at the center. He hadn't finished his sentence yet when one of the younger village kids screamed and pointed at the nearby trees.

A rustling came. A man's shadow came in sight.

A few more seconds and the man's figure was lit up by the heated torches and the flames coming from the campfire.

"He's back!" exclaimed one of the young men his age.

He stepped out of the dark, swaying and unsteady as he did. Revealing his exhausted and injured body.

He collapsed near the clay jugs of water, sheltered in a tent.

"Oi. Kohaku, what happened?"

Alarmed, the villagers rushed to his aid.

"Did you meet with Rin?"

"We're you attacked?"

"Tell us."

"You're wounded."

"Are you okay?"

Came the endless questions from his fellow villagers.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Kohaku tried shooing away the crowd that gathered around him. But he couldn't raise his arm.

He grinned like a mad man.

"That bastard."

And Kohaku was rendered knocked out. He fell on the ground with a small thud as one of the villagers managed to catch his weight.

In his slumber, he dreamt of an old memory.

_One of a young village girl and a boy playing at the sand dunes. Looking out to the vast dry land from up a tree where they sat at. Both, with their chocolate orbs glistening as the setting sun's bright orangy light shone above them._

_The said boy turned to look at the girl beside him. Only this time, she wasn't the little girl she was a moment ago. She had grown. The boy held out a hand to touch the girl. Checking if what he was seeing was real. Only to be stopped as a hand grabbed his by the wrist. He looked up to see who was the owner. _

_It was a silver haired man. With his golden eyes shooting him a deadly glare. _

_Then the background changed. The little boy now holding Kusarigama and the great lord of the west a few feet in front with a sword on one hand. _

Then he saw the older version of that little boy standing from a distance, bearing witness.

The lord of the west, Sesshomaru, had been on all out offense when they first parred. But he went all defensive right after he cut off Kohaku's arm. He even got distracted by the tattoo for a second that Kohaku managed to strike back at the lord.

The lord's blows then were rather controlled. As if he was holding back. And that pissed Kohaku more.

That explains why he had more physical attacks. The lord had aimed for his back shu and front mu points. Blocking his flow of energy and life force. Rendering him immobile for a day.

But his dream ended soon.

He woke to the rumbling outside his hut. Kohaku slept for hours. He realized. He heard breaking of clay jars and pots. He heard cries from the village children. He heard swords clash with metal.

He heard footsteps rushing to the entrance of his home.

The sheep's skin he used as a door, slit half at the center, swayed open as a figure approached. Running. And tripped.

Shippo fell flat on his face.

"Oi, what is it, so early in the morning." It wasn't even day break yet.

Before Kohaku could even get up of bed, a sword was already pointed at his throat.

"Where is the princess?"


	26. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Black as ebony**

Bustling sound could be heard outside.

The soldiers sent to raid the nearby villages had returned.

They brought news to their master. News that did not please the formidable man.

Outside a huge tent, soldiers gathered round campfires. The lower ranked ones cower in fear as they witness their superiors getting punished by their lord.

Another reflected shadow that could be seen outside as the heated lamps reflect on the owners inside, fell to the ground. Its owner now lifeless.

Their lord was unforgiving. He isn't one to give second chances.

The guy was evil. He's soul black. But all that wouldn't be much if his heart was otherwise.

But no. He just had to have it all.

He was a complete package.

"I have no need for you."

He struck down the guard. Stabbed him right through his heart. And twisted the knife.

No remorse whatsoever.

Indeed.

The man had a dark heart.

The woman lying idly at a corner; her furisode with a floral pattern, just like how she wanted all her robes to be, open at the chest, breast showed, her skirt pulled up to her thighs, revealing a luscious pair of legs, and a stylized yellow patterned obi sash tangled between them; watched the lord murder his men.

_What taste for blood. _

He dismissed his men. Well, what was left of his men.

He sat down beside her, grabbed a bottle of wine and poured on a glass.

He drank it in one gulp. He poured another. He was clearly pissed. And she found that amusing.

She kissed him, trying to get his attention.

But he seemed rather occupied.

"You didn't summon me here for this crap didn't you?"

"No." He said rather coldly.

"Then, let's not waste more precious time."

She pushed him down. Climbing on top of him. Riding him. Seducing. Beckoning.

She untied his yellow sash. She slid her hand in his blue haori. Caressing him. Soothing his raw nerves.

"I'll make you forget." The man laid there, impassive. Making her do all the job. "Even just for tonight."

She kissed him first. It didn't take long for him to return the favor. He held up a hand to her shoulders, tugging her furisode, baring her shoulders and then revealing more her full mounds. She straightened and undid her bun.

Her hair fell gracefully on her shoulders to just above her full breasts. It swayed together with her pair of bright green beaded earrings, bearing five beads each, as she moved atop him. The man beneath her pulled at her hair, drawing her close to him for another searing kiss.

They locked arms and drowned away in a hot, wild, passionate night of sex and libido.

Together they reached the peak over and over again. Such insatiable lust for flesh.

She slumped on top of him. Her hair all in a mess.

As soon as they were done, he removed his hands on her waist and brought them up to the back of his head. Folding them together.

She hand-combed and moved her bangs that covered her face. She gathered all her hair to one side. Shifted on top of him and rested her head on his bare chest.

"You're hot as always, Kagura."

"And you're cold as ever, Naraku."


	27. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Princess who?**

Tonight too she went out to the palace grounds and into the southern gates. She'd wait hours until she was summoned for dinner or to Sesshomaru's quarters.

They made love each night like how any newly weds would since they came home from the northern border. She had still been very giving and open. And every time they made love, it just gets better.

But the past two nights he'd notice she'd start crying when they'd come together, calling out his name in whisper and in small sobs.

Last night she tried talking him into agreeing to let her go home to her village.

Tonight she did again.

Until he got the answer he wanted, she will have to stay at the palace. He will have to keep saying 'NO' to her pleas.

.

She couldn't come to hate him. Even if she tried. Sesshomaru asked her the reason behind her requests. And she refused to answer. Rin couldn't blame him for saying no, twice now. She's been hiding things from him. And that was more than enough to make her guilty.

She tried wooing him into agreement whenever they made love. But he's just too sharp to fool.

When she received that message from Kohaku to meet up, she suddenly reverted back to the old Rin. To her old self. The villager in her.

She replied to meet with Kohaku that day, but he didn't show. She hoped and prayed that he didn't get into trouble or anything like that. She sent another letter to him when she and Sesshomaru got back to the palace. She used one of the messenger birds at the palace for that purpose.

She stood there again tonight, like the previous ones before. Feeling the cold chill of the night air. The night is long, she could wait for five more minutes, but then Sesshomaru would be looking for her by now.

She was about to leave her spot when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Rin." And there stood her childhood friend. Kohaku.

She ran to him. Gave him a tight hug. Hugged him like they haven't seen each other for ages. Hugged him as if trying to make up for years of not seeing each other. It's only been weeks, but it felt so long.

Kohaku cringed at the bone breaking hug. He still has yet to fully recover. His wounds still fresh. That wound at his forearm in particular.

Rin noticed his bandages and bruises. "What happened to you? The village? Is everyone okay?"

"Slow down, kiddo. One at a time." He smiled at her. She may be the lady of the west now but she still is the worry wort rin he knew. "Your husband is quite the protective one...no, possessive even." Kohaku started to fill her in.

She was at a lost for words. She apologized in behalf of Sesshomaru countless times as Kohaku went over explaining what had transpired between them.

You see, the reason behind why Kohaku didn't want to cross paths with Sesshomaru is that he acknowledges him as Rin's husband. Their village, their tribe, he, honors marriages. No mather what or to who it was. They have that strong belief that 'fate', the 'gods' and the alignment of the stars had something to do with two people brought together in the union of marriage.

He also filled her in on the recent attack at the village by the wolf tribe.

It was rather curious that two competing tribes, the wolf clan and the spider clan had gathered up their men together, ransacking and destroying the neighboring villages on whim. They had been aiming for the village heads. They had been aiming for Rin.

Upon hearing the current situation, Rin insisted on going home with Kohaku. She'll have to ask Sesshomaru later. Force him if he didn't agree. Or better yet, leave without his permission. He would be raving mad, but she's left by then. She'll deal with his anger when she gets back.

But Kohaku dismissed her.

Despite himself, he is an honorable man. It wasn't his duty anymore to protect her. Though he wished otherwise, Sesshomaru had already beaten him to it.

He looked at her seriously now. From the childhood friend that he is, he shifted to 'Head to Royal Guards' mode.

"You mustn't _Şahzadə._ You are much safer here."

.

Sesshomaru stood atop the rooftop, leaning over one of the pinnacles. Hidden in the shadows. His golden pools, focused in on one particular spot at the palace grounds. The spot where Rin and the man who attacked him beforehand stood.

The man, the clothes he wore, and that tattoo he had on his arm. Sesshomaru recognized that as one distinguishing a certain tribe from a small village at the southern border of the western kingdom.

Recognizing the man talking and now hugging his wife should have thrown him off the bus. Angered him. Riled him. But it didn't. He felt jealousy alright. He didn't want any other man touching Rin. He wanted to snatch her away then and there. But the emotion was over-ruled by what he just heard. What caught his attention is what the man had just called her.

Did he just call Rin, princess?

Well, she is now a princess. Given that she is married to him now. But the villager didn't call her 'lady' as to her title, but he called her_Şahzadə._

He's got good hearing and has no problems whatsoever. He could hear even down to 20 to 30 decibels. The average for soft whispers.

_Şahzadə _means princess in the dialect used by one of the villages at the southern border. Rin's village.

So she, was after all, _that village_'s princess. _That princess._ The one told from tales of old.

.

.

.

****Şahzadə is theAzerbaijanian way of saying Princess. I didn't just want to make up a random word, so I went on looking for other terms used to refer to 'princess'. ^_^**


	28. AN: pLEASe read first

**Before you have your dignified exit from this page, which I hope you won't, after finding out it's just another one of my A/N, please read it through first. Please... **insert Sesshy's puppy-eye-plea here ^_^**

**And please, don't get mad on me for posting this A/N and giving misunderstandings on me having updated a chapter. I will, May 1 is holiday in my part of the world, so yes, I'll update then. May 2 is also when my training officially ends, so yes, more updates too by then. So please4x, pretty please, bear with me a little more . =3**

**Announcements: 3 new fanfics (soon) and a plus! ***Read teh last part if you want to skip all the rest of my rumblings...You;ll love that annnouncement better, i suppose.**

**1) Where you have a heart, I am hollow.**

- a Nurarihyon x Youhime oneshot

The title basically gives it off as to be something about the Sodaisho. Him having no heart since hagoromo gitsune ripped it off and ate it. No more explanation there. Ahahaha ^_^

**2) Equinox**

- A Rihan x Wakana twoshot

As to the title, you'll get it if your an astronomy fan as myself, but for the benefit of the rest of the populace, the term "equinox" is derived from the Latin _aequus_ (equal) and _nox_ (night), because around the equinox (when the tilt of the Earth''s axis is inclined neither away from nor towards the sun, the center of the sun being in the same plane as the Earth's equator) night and day are about equal length.

Rihan is basically a hanyou. He's half human, half youkai. A creature of day and a creature of night. So yeah, you probably get my point now, right? ^_^

**3) Solstice **

**- **Rikuo x Tsurara Series

A solstice is an astronomical event that occurs twice each year as the sun reaches its highest or lowest excursion relative to the celestial equator on the celestial sphere. As a result, on the day of the solstice, the sun appears to have reached its highest or lowest annual altitude in the sky above the horizon at local solar noon.

Rikuo is a quarter youkai and only gets to transform at night or when the sun sets. His youkai blood and the powers it carries with it are at its highest only at that certain time. So the title somehow, you know, fit the description. I figured, using the moon and other "nightly" terms would be too cliche'. Ahahaha

**And the MAJOR Plus: **Expect a third fanfic on Sesshomaru and Rin

**4) Clarissima mundi lumina: Luna and Sol**

Again, if you are a greek mytho fan as much as myself, you'd know as much as why the title. Luna is the divine embodiment of the Moon. She is often presented as the female complement of the Sun _(Sol). _But this time,Sesshy is more the Luna and Rin, Sol.

You know how Sesshy could be sometimes. He's cold, aloof, indifferent, snob-at-times, man of few words, and more. Rin is the opposite. She's as bright as the sun beam. She would be Sesshomaru's world's clearest source of light. She is his clarissima mundi lumina.

Still looking for a better title. A catchy one at the least.

***You don't think I've been out for a week and so without having crazy ideas on my head don't you? Of course I have. My crazy hospital duties won't stop the writer in me, bwahahaha... Anyways, I hope you'll support them as much as you had supported my first two fics. Thanks a million in advance ^_^


	29. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! I am BACK! **

**Yes i know, what took me so long right?**

**Anyways, that is not what's important now. But the updates I'll be making. And yes, I would like you to have a good time reading so yeah, I'll stop my ranting now. Enjoy!**

**BTW, please, don't forget to leave reviews, or I'll stop posting the next ones if I don't get any.**

**Yes, this is blackmail. LOL. Kidding aside, you know I love you guys, so I'll probably be more lenient. Ahahaha. ^_^ Toodles!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 22: Ancestry - Sands of time**

The round, pink, crystal gave off a mesmerizing light as she held it against the moonlight.

It had been in her possession as long as she could remember. Yet, there was something about it that held her interest, held her being, held her in question.

"You should act more of a princess." That was her royal aide. Noting how unladylike she sat with one leg dangling on the tree branch and the other folded, where her right arm rested. The mere climbing of a tree was already unladylike in itself. And there she was.

The loyal attendant, being the best friend that she is, never tires of reminding the Şahzadə about proper decorum down to the tiniest of details.

"And be careful with that! Flaunting that thing around like it's nothing! Sheesh! When will you ever learn?" Yeah, she almost forgot. Yesterday, like many times before, she lost the jewel when she dropped it near the hay stacks, where the animals feed.

She'll get a handful from the feisty woman if she lost it again. The attendant sat at the center of the campfire and the village kids gathered around to listen to another tale before retiring for the night.

"Ne, big sister, can you tell us again how the jewel saved our village a long, long time ago?"

She smiled at that. Even she who had heard the story for the nth time, and she who had practically lived with it, never tires of hearing the old tale.

The shikon no tama was said to have once saved their village from a sand storm sent by the gods to wipe out the evil that had grown in the hearts of the villagers. The jewel could grant any wish. But only one. It is said that once used, the powers of the jewel will be unleashed, and it will disappear. Reappearing again after a hundred years, finding its rightful owner.

The attendant had already started her story. But she was already too lost in her reverie to care. Her eyes set on the vast dry land in front.

There were many versions of the story told.

One in particular was that of a goddess who fell in love with a demon. And this was her favorite version.

.

She had dreams. Dreams of being the goddess herself. Dreams so vivid it were almost real.

Being the romantic that she is, she brushed it off aside. _Just my crazy imaginations haunting me at night._

.

And she could imagine them meeting right here. In that spot over the trees, bordering the village, protecting it from the unforgiving dessert and sand storms.

.

_"Go on now little children. The night had already fallen upon the earth. If you stay out, creatures of the dark will come to take you away." She lied trying to scare them off. _

_"Ne, sister, you are just playing pranks on us." one of the little boys retorted. _

_"Oh? Am i?" She playfully ruffled her hair to make it messy. Raised her arms in the air and made what looked like a claw with her hands. "Rawrrrr." _

_"Ahh, sister, you meanie!" And the village kids went running and laughing, off to their respective huts, to the families waiting for them._

_She had a smile plastered in her face. Those children never fails to make her day._

_She giggled. And despite her disheveled hair, she still looked stunning. She looked rather cute and attractive. Well at least for the silver-haired demon who had been eyeing her for a while._

_He was only passing by when he felt a strong aura. He smelled human children too. When he got to where his nose led him, he was amused at what he laid eyes on. A being of holy entity playing with the humans._

_"What is a being of your caliber doing here?"_

_She was fixing her hair when she heard that remark. The demon was leaning at one of the trees to her right. And by all the gods, is he one gorgeous demon._

_"I should be saying that. You don't plan on eating those children are you?"_

_He smirked. "I don't have the appetite for humans."_

_"Oh?" He picked her interest. "Then, it's me you want?" She asked looking all innocent, not having the slightest clue as to how her question could be easily misunderstood. _

_"I don't look tasty at all." She ran a look on her clothes. Spreading the length of her dress as she picked her skirt on both sides. She the patted her cheeks. And she bit her lip as if in deep thought._

_Now she picked his interest. _

_With his agility, he was able to close the distance between them. He stood towering her. She wasn't scared at all. She tilted her head up to him, __beaming like a child. Her lips shimmer in the moonlight._

_"No, you look scrumptious." _

_He slipped in his hands around her waist. And by all the gods did she felt so soft. She only closed her eyes in anticipation. __He leaned down and captured her lips. Giving her the sweetest kiss._

_._

The Şahzadə had no idea how right she was.

Yes, right on that spot, beneath the moonlight, was where her past life and her beloved first met.


	30. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! I'm glad you liked the first post on ANCESTRY. ****Thanks a bunch!**

**I hope this one is to your liking too.**

**Keep up the reviews and I'm sure to upload the rest. AHAHAHAH**

**No, seriously, leave some. I'm getting depressed here. =(**

**I'm starting to sulk.**

**.**

**Chapter 23: Ancestry - Tales of old**

The small tent flattened and pinned down to the ground by the horses' weight came to life as the humans hiding beneath came out after the sand storm passed. Recently, the number of storms had increased from the average.

It had already been a tiring day, all the travelling had taken its toll on her. The peace talk with the neighboring villages, the wolf clan and the spider clan had been a pain in the ass already. The two had been at it since time immemorial. And their village gets ripped apart over and over by the feud by being at the center of it. Literally.

And she being the Şahzadə, had to go and talk with the mule-headed leaders and tell them, well shout at them as she had done so, to take it someplace else.

She picked up her shoes and removed the sands that filled them. She's glad she lived in this era. This era where the storm was at its mildest. Her thought started to drift away again as she witnessed the sands fell from the insides of her shoes, returning to the gazillions more beneath her feet.

.

_Ages back, the sand storms were thousand times stronger. But that particular day, saying it was a thousand times stronger would be the understatement of the century. _

_It was humongous and destructive in every sense of the word. The storm continued to grow stronger and bigger, devouring everything in its path. __But despite the rage and unforgiving whip of the winds and the sands with it, at the center was the calm._

_In the midst of it all, the silhouette of a woman and a man locked in a kiss. He held her lovingly. And she protectively._

_"You sure took your time coming." He said earlier as he sat leaning on the tree._

_She did intentionally arrive late. He too made mad her wait for nothing the last time. She's only getting back at him._

_"I'm still mad at you you know." she gave him a pout._

_"You still came though." he wittingly retorted. She'd never win against him__. She held her arms across her chest. _

_He chuckled. "Then how can I be forgiven?" _

_She walked to him and sat at his lap. "Maybe a kiss would make me feel better." She smiled sweetly at him. Tracing her fingers at his chest, seductively._

_He held her face and did as she requested. He broke the kiss, to breathe in air. "Am i forgiven now?" he asked lovingly._

_"Maybe." she teased. _

_"I am." He said rather confidently. "You can never be truly mad at me." _

_She slapped him in the chest. He's taking advantage of her love for him. "Idiot!" _

_He flinched in pain. And she noticed that. This time he wasn't faking it, like the ones before when he'd trick her to steal a kiss or two. "What is it? Are you feeling ill today?"_

_Then she felt it. Warmth beneath her hands. His white haori moistened and then the stain came. Red._

_"YOU'RE HURT." panick written on her lovely face._

_"Heh, I've been found out huh." he nonchalantly answered._

_"Who did this to you?"_

_Just then, rustling from the trees and bushes behind them came. Humans. Humans who held pitch forks, knives, swords, bows and arrows in their hands. "I can sense him nearby." A voice from the crowd came._

_He stood. Hugging her. Even when wounded he still tries protecting her._

_It's when she saw how bad his condition was. A broken arrow was pierced through his heart from his back._

_The COWARDS! They couldn't attack him head on like the men they were. No. They attacked him from behind. Unforgivable!_

_A man stepped forward. "Run to your lover I see." _

_"Who are you?" She shouted. _

_He pushed her back, hiding her from sight. "Leave. Now." _

_"Why? I won't leave you like this." She's about to cry now. And he hated seeing her sad. _

_"What's happening? Do you know this man?" He gave her a stern look. That and she understood why. The man before them isn't after her demon, her lover. The man was after her. _

_More men came into the clearing. This is bad. "Shaman-sama is right. The demons are here." One of the men who held a sword said. _

_"We can capture them now. He is badly wounded. The demoness wouldn't be much of a fight too."_

_Wait. What demoness? Don't they know a goddess when they see one?_

_"You guys take on the demon. I'll handle her." The man the others referred to as 'shaman-sama' spoke. He had a dark aura around him. She could feel it. But he was human. No, it wasn't youki she felt. It was just his dark heart. His greedy heart._

_"Run!" Her lover ordered as he gently pushed her away into the dessert's direction. She was torn. She could not leave him here. The shaman took that opportunity and attacked her. Attempting to stab her heart while she's in this form._

_Whenever she comes down from the heavens, she had to take on a human form. __She is vulnerable now. The gods could not be killed, but they can be weakened. So this is what the man was after. Her heart. And the powers he could gain from it._

___She closed her eyes and waited. But the pain never came. She shot her eyes open and there he was. Taking the fatal blow for her. _

___"NO!"_

_He used the last of his demon powers to cause an explosion. Sending the humans flying and smashing against trees. Some were fatally wounded and laid limp. The others cowered in fear. The others managed to crawl and hide. __The leader of the insolent fools, the shaman, apparently only had minor wounds._

_The demon collapsed before her. "Idiot! Why did you do that?" She grasped his haori by the neck. "Why?"_

_"You would never lay hands on them, right?" He knew her too well. She may be a god, but she had that soft spot for humans, especially children. He won't let her get her hands dirty. She was the god of sands and desserts. She had been protecting these humans and she won't start hurting them now. _

_But she's not so sure anymore. _

_The wind around them blew stronger. Twisting around them. Dragging sand with it. Forming a hurricane. Destroying everything in its grasps. _

_._

_He let out his last breath after their kiss. His hands dropped to his side. His body laid limp. He's demon's body deteriorated into dust. Then, a ball of light appeared floating in his stead in front of her. It lingered there as if saying goodbye. She felt warmth enveloping her whole being._

_Then, it broke into smaller orbs. Dispersed and vanished into thin air._

_He was gone._

_The man she so loved was gone._

_Tears fell from her eyes._

_And as they did, all hell breaks loose._

_Anger consumed her heart._

_Despite the demon that he is, the man in him made her feel not the goddess she was, but he made her feel like a woman. His woman._

_She had never felt love so pure. Love for her and her only._

_But now he was gone. Killed. Murdered._

_She will never forgive them._

_She cannot find it in her heart to do so._

_She had never been selfish in all her years of celestial existence. And yet, the only thing she had coveted for herself was taken away from her._

_She held a hand and a tree branch came flying in an unprecedented speed towards the shaman. Pinning him down. Breaking his ribs. Leaving him in agonizing pain. She walked over to him, with her powers __spiraling around her. She stepped on the tree branch, pressing it down deeper the injured man's chest. _

_"Ye who bask in light, yet lust after life eternal, this goddess shall grant your wicked heart's desire. Forever walk in darkness you will, as a demon, suffer my wrath and my curse be with you and to thy kin's next generations still."_


	31. Chapter 24

**Here's the second to the last chapter for today, the next 3 i will post tomorrow morning. **

**I have all the rest of the next 14 chaps ready, but it would be no fun if i posted all of it in one go. Where's the thrill in that? Right? ahahaha.**

**And if i did post all of them, that would be the end for this fanfic.**

**.**

**Chapter 24: Ancestry= Star-crossed**

His senses were alerted. He sat there at his favorite spot. That giant boulder at the river bank. He waited for it to come. And it did.

Small, delicate, soft pair of hands covered his eyes from behind. The owner giggled, giving her identity away.

But even if she didn't, he would still catch her. Even from afar, even as she approaches, he'll know it was her.

Her scent. it would tell her away. And those hands, he knows it like his own.

He'll know even with his eyes closed. He would because he was a demon.

"You know you can't fool me." He gently lifted her hands away from his eyes, showing his golden pair of orbs.

"I know. It just makes me happy, knowing you recognize me."

She shifted and came to face him. Smiling only at him, that sweet smile of hers. Her eyes, a rare shade of brown glistened in the sunlight. They had that playful glint to them. She was mischievous alright.

She'd always come to him. Always be there. In there little haven. Despite her attendant's warning.

Remembered the attendant once told him that he'd be sorry for he'll have his butt kicked if he ever make her cry. If he ever hurt the Şahzadə.**  
**

He doesn't know why himself. The first time he smelled her scent he was intoxicated. She was like a powerful drug. She was crying then, she was wounded and blood trickled down her knee. He smelled salt and that metallic tinge in the air. When he approached her, she didn't cower like any human should. She even asked him to help her up.

Yes, the audacity. A human as herself ordering a demon like himself. But he helped her anyway.

She jumped down the rock and motioned for him to follow. And he did just that. His hair swayed with the wind as he did. It fell elegantly down his shoulders as he hit the ground. He looked beautiful, she thought.

He's a demon. She's human.

She would always be held captive with his presence. Like a spell. She raised her hands to touch his long, silvery silky hair. She then longingly held his face with her other hand. She was looking at him and only him. Like all else around her surroundings didn't matter.

"I could eat you, you know."

"You couldn't even if you want to."

He's a demon. But he lusted after her. He just couldn't get his hands off her.

"Your kind proves to be tasty."

"You don't eat off of humans."

"I do." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Locking her in his strong embrace. She gladly complied. She look up to him, anticipating his next action. He leaned down and brushed his lips on her. Like always, they were soft and luscious. Calling to him. He couldn't bear it anymore.

He crushed her lips in a searing kiss. He longed for her as much as she him. This is there precious moment. No one else's. Their world. Their little getaway.

_Even just for today_. He'll risk it, even just for today.

He who had been blessed with the accursed fetters of eternity, suffer a fate more tragic than death. He had been envied by those who seek infinity, but what he had is not what others consider a blessing.

For he's a demon. And she's a human.

They could never be.

.

.

**Then that's that. Please leave reviews. ^^ **

**Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Ancestry - Eons more**

The granules of sand slowly slipped down the narrow curve of the hour glass. Down to where its sisters are. A minute passed. The sand on the upside-down triangular glass had decreased as the ones below gained.

It's rather minial. For he had waited long already. Waited for more than a hundred years now. The cursed gods sure love to play. They have all the time in their hands for they were immortal. They live on eternally.

What is a hundred years for them? It's just like a second.

But for him, whose ancestor was cursed by one of the damned gods, he had to wait 100 long years for him to yet see his plans through. The jewel only reappears a hundred years after it was last used.

He had been a demon all his life. Walk in darkness he had. Just like the rest of his kin before him.

He was a demon. He could live on for a thousand years. But that for him isn't enough. Eons are nothing if death can put an end to it.

Someone stronger, someone more powerful, more skilled, can dispose of him. Death is still inevitable. Eventually, it all falls down to that one thing.

In his world, it's either kill or be killed.

The dog demon of the west for one had been the biggest threat to his existence.

Fate never played fair.

The mutt had all the luck. The dog demon had the current guardian on his side. He had the jewel's protector as his lover.

The gods were biased. Curse them all.

He stood from his seat and walked to the window. A distant memory came into view.

_Twenty years ago, marked the hundred years since the jewel was last used. That fateful night, twenty years ago, when all the planets realigned and the moon at its fullest, the next guardian was born. And together with his/her birth is the reappearance of the shikon no tama._

He had spent all his resources, sending out all his men into the land, searching high and low that night twenty years ago. But it was only recently that he found out where the guardian was. The goddess' reincarnation was born into the royal bloodline of one of the villages down south.

He wasn't searching for the guardian that particular day. He had only meant to confront the dog demon whose youki he felt nearby. He planned on winning against him this time.

The said dog demon had wounded him badly in their last encounter. He had attacked a nearby village then, and the dog demon defended the humans. The demon sided with those filthy earthly beings. The mutt really is a weird one for his kind.

And when he was about to approach the clearing near the river, he saw the dog demon kissing a human girl. He couldn't care less about the dog demon's love life and taste for women.

But he did think he could use her as bait to trap him one of these days. He planned on kidnapping her or better kill her to get back on the demon.

He'll plan it carefully of course. All that and he decided to leave the area. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed what the dog demon had in his hand.

The dog demon held in his clawed fingers the delicate jewel. A mixture of happiness, excitement, jealousy, and rage filled him. _Where did that damned mutt get that? How did he?_

Then the human beside the mutt spoke. "It's my ancestors'. It's the only treasure our village has, really." The dog demon listened, though seemingly bored, uninterested and unconvinced that the said orb held such great powers. He could only care for the human beside him.

"They say, it had protected us from the sandstorms. And it is my duty to keep it safe." The dog demon returned it to the human, tying the make shift necklace at the back of her neck, where the jewel hang.

The girl beamed at the dog demon happily. She felt safe with the dog demon. He was never after anything of hers to begin with. The mutt had no greedy, self-serving intentions. The mutt simply wanted her. The love the human offered.

But he wasn't like the dog demon. He wanted it for himself.

And what he want. He gets.

.

.

**Yes guys, intense chapter! ahahahha**

**Anyways, I'll be checking tomorrow, first thing in the morning if any of you had so kindly left reviews to inspire me and for me to read through.**

**If not, I'd be really sulking and I would cry. You don't want that right? 0.0**


	33. Chapter 26

**Taraah36 **Thank you for leaving reviews. And don't worry, I've always planned on alternating the past and the present occurrences. So there would be more of sessh x rin moments. Yeah, you bet. That shaman guy was really evil. But I find it necessary though, ahahahah. I'm glad you like the latest chapters.

**To the rest of my beloved readers and followers:**

I hope you guys liked it too and continue following and reading this Fic.

But guys, seriously, why is it only Taraah36 leaving reviews? You hate me that much? I'm crying now.

I have a goal here, that by a month or so since I posted this Fic, that I'd reach 50 reviews (and I'm almost there). Then probably by the 2nd I'd reach a hundred. I could dream right? But you guys could help me. So please3x. Be kind to me =3

**Chapter 26: Ancestry - Choices**

"Geez, get a room you two."

That was the attendant. Picking up the cloth that was part of the ensemble the princess wore a while ago. Before the demon so carelessly removed them from their pins on the lady's hair.

The lovers broke the passionate kiss, only to smile at each other.

The princess giggled. She, no, they were caught again.

"What's with the scowl?" The demon would ask, still holding the princess in an intimate embrace.

There was laughter in his voice when he asked.

Despite themselves, the atmosphere was light.

The attendant wouldn't tell a soul, but the three of them had an allegiance. They had formed a bond. They had formed a friendship.

"You're so stingy." her mistress would complain when the attendant would tell her it's time to go back to the village. She'd start fixing her hair. Then faced her lover, giving him one last hug and a little peck on the lips to say goodbye.

They then started for the village.

"Say, you've always been taking care of me. It's about time you find yourself a mate."

"You just want me off your tail."

"No, I'm serious. A lot of guys back home really dig you, you know." And there's this one particular guy too.

The attendant would blush at that remark. "Shut up." Pushing the princess lightly. But the Şahzadə would keep at her antics and would only laugh at her predicament.

Yes, she'd laugh. She'd smile. She's happy. That's all that matters.

The attendant actually didn't mind the two being all lovey-dovey. After all, the Şahzadə deserved that much.

For she was kept in the dark. All these years she knew not. Knew not who she really is. Knew not of her origins. Knew not of the life she lived. Knew not of her celestial existence. Knew not how she came to be human.

The attendant would remember the stories her father would tell them as children.

.

_Their is no hate like that of a woman scorned. _

_In her anger she vowed to destroy the likes of them._

_Cursed the shaman and all his kin into a life of darkness. Turned him into a demon. Turned him into a creature feared by humans. Humans. Whose kind he used to belong to._

_She was about to send them all to oblivion. But one boy stood there. Begged. That she find it in her heart to spare him. Spare his little sister. Spare his friends and playmates. Spare his parents. Spare his family. Spare his village. Spare the innocent._

_Memories spent with the village children, memories spent with her beloved dog demon, memories she so held dear all flashed before her. There were so many. They spread like the sand before her._

_It was bittersweet._

_In resignation, the goddess locked a part of herself away. Locked her celestial entity inside the jewel._

_Sealing the havoc she unleashed. Sealing all her powers with it. _

_Before she vanished into oblivion, she made one last parting wish. A wish she'd carry in her heart for all eternity. That wish of love and longing. The wish to be reunited with her lover once more._

_._

History does repeat itself.

But, in all her years of humble mortal existence, the attendant came to realize one thing.

It isn't much of the fact that the Şahzadə was the goddess' reincarnation, nor is it that the dog demon's ancestor was her lover, but it is because they are themselves that no matter what the odds may give in their favor, they would, and they will still find each other.


	34. Chapter 27

**Back to the present now...I figured Sesshy would be glaring at me now if I don't give him his time with Rin. Ahahaha**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Pls. R & R ^_^ THANKS!**

.

.

**Chapter 27: Lost of appetite**

A day.

2 days.

3 days.

4 days.

Almost a week passed.

She couldn't take it anymore. She'd rather him be angry at her. She could handle that.

But not when he ignores her.

He kissed her like all the other nights before. He'd carry her to their bed. He'd nibble on her earlobe. Touching. Caressing. Tasting.

And then he would stop.

"Not tonight. You're tired. Get some sleep."

Leaving her confused and baffled. Leaving her wanting. Leaving her undone.

"Oh. Alright." She shifted in bed, her back on him. A tear fell from her cheek and wet the soft cushion of her pillow. She may have hid the tears from sight, but she could never fool his sense of smell.

That tinge of salt that lingered in the air, didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

.

"Hey. Doesn't he let you sleep?" Kohaku noticing the faint shade of dark circles around her doe-like eyes.

"Eh?" Confused as she still yet to process the meaning-laden remark her guest made.

"He's go that much appetite huh?"

Finally dawning on her what was really meant, her rather pale complexion from lack of sleep, somehow managed to regain life. Regain its color. A shade higher that is. She knew her cheeks showed how flustered she was.

"No, it's not like that, you pervert!" She managed despite the shyness creeping up her face. And Kohaku would only laugh at her predicament. She frowned. "I think he's mad at me about something."

"Well, you are hiding things from him." That hit home. And it hurt.

"You are such a good friend, you know that." She cannot help her sarcasm.

Sensing this wasn't just some minial case of low, foul mood, he comforted. "You worry too much."

"But-"

"If he really loves you -_which I'm sure he does, given how he'd tried and probably would kill me once he sees you with me or any other man for that matter_- he'll come by." That middle part, Kohaku kept to himself.

Kohaku's right. If she continued to sulk and look like a corpse, Sesshomaru would grow tired of her. "Well, we haven't done it recently." She muttered to herself but Kohaku still heard.

"Then go seduce him tonight."

Her jaw dropped. She was so damn dumbfounded she couldn't react.

"If it were me and my wife does so, I'd gladly oblige."

"Kohaku, you idiot!" He'd prepare to shield himself from her smacks and whacks.

Her sadness is starting to lift up. She's beating the living daylights out of him already.

"Hahaha. I mean hey, you need only ask."


	35. Chapter 28

**I miss Jaken here. I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. I miss his POV's. **

**He's suppose to bear witness right? So let us leave him to do his job. Ahahah.**

.

.

**Chapter 28: Pangs and Fangs**

The villager, Kohaku, returned after 2 days as he had promised and updated Rin. The insolent aforementioned tribes had yet to attack another village down south. One that belonged to the western land. The lord took a mental note that he needed to do something about that later too. But right now, he had to do something about the scene before him.

The man would wipe the tears in her eyes.

And she'd smile at the man, reassuring she's fine.

A smile so bright despite her current mood. A smile that even at her high spirits she'd rarely give her husband.

The man would comment on her reaction.

She'd mumble something.

Then she'd blush heavily.

It infuriated the lord knowing how other men can elicit such response from her.

Sesshomaru had enough.

The royal aide can only watch in silence at the agitated lord. He noticed that the lord had been frequenting the stock room the past days. He'd sat there with a ledger in hand yet not even glancing at it even once nor bother flipping the pages.

The lord would only sit there or stand by the large glass window. Looking, no brooding over who-knows-what-exactly.

The scowl on his stoic face getting more and more evident by the minute.

Now, who was it again that could stir such change in his lord? Right. There's only one person. A care-free, raven-haired, doe-eyed, petite, mischievous girl came into memory. _That girl, what did she do now?_

The same windows cracked. Like how any wine glass would if a woman of the opera would let out a high-pitched shrill in front of it.

Jaken threw a glance back to his master.

He froze at where he stood. Feet glued to the floor. Mouth gaped. And he swore he had never been this shocked before.

_His appearance changed._

The lord stood from his seat. A rather dark aura enveloping his whole being. The ledger dropped on the table. Flickered. And caught fire.

Seemingly recovering from the shock, Jaken hurried towards the large wooden table.

"Eh?! My lord!"

The aide panicked, torn between running after his master and putting out the flames.

He watched helpless as the ledger burned and turned into ashes. He could only watch the fleeting image of the lord's back as he exited the room.

It's been a long time since he last saw that form. When the _he_'d show proof of his ancestry.

Been a long time since his lord's blood awakened.

.

He bore witness to that when he was years younger. When his father who served the royal family took him to the palace for the very first time. When the late Inutaisho was still ruler of the land.

And if memory serves him right...

.

.

It didn't end well.


	36. Chapter 29

**Who doesn't love a tsundere Sesshomaru? I know I do! Ahahaha.**

**Anyways, I know I suck at this, but I just feel like making him act more of the husband that he is. You know, make him jealous, with the capital J, and stuff. **

**Anyways, I noticed, again, and I lament on the fact, that only a few had left reviews. I know you guys read this fanfic still, and I couldn't complain, I'm happy you do. But I would be a lot happier if you did read and then reviewed. Anything would be fine, just no flames though. **

.

.

**Chapter 29: Suki desu**

He leaned against one of the post on the four-poster antique bed. Looking up to the moon. Waxing Crescent.

She hurried from the dining hall when she's heard he's gone up to their chambers. She made an extra effort on her choice of clothing today. She wanted to look presentable at the least. Well, she really intended to look pretty tonight. The seducing part might work, she thought to herself.

"How was your day?" she began to ask.

"Fine."

She crawled up to him, resting one hands and her chin on his folded knee. He placed an arm around her shoulder. His fingers playing with her hair. And God did she miss this. Missed his nearness. Missed it so, that every minute of the day he'd be on her mind.

"We haven't spent much time together lately."

"You've been_ busy._" There was a hint of irritation in his voice. Though his face remained stoic.

She's starting to get mad herself. The only reason why she was busying herself with other matters was because he wasn't sticking around to begin with. "Well, y_ou_ don't seem to have the time for me."

She shifted in position, away from him. She is really sulking now. She started to move toward the other side of the bed when two strong arms wrapped around her waist, halting further movement.

He hugged her from behind. He leaned down and smelled her hair. "The scent of flowers suit you better."

She couldn't make anything from that remark. She tilted her head to the side. Question in her doe-like eyes.

He grabbed hold a lock of of her hair and kissed it. Then he held her shoulders. Tugged at her sleeves, baring her shoulders. he started kissing her exposed skin. Kissed every part of her body that smelled sand, grass, leaves and trees.

He'd kiss her like all the other nights before. He'd lay her gently on the bed. He'd nibble on her earlobe. Touching. Caressing. Tasting.

But this time, he didn't stop.

"Sesshomaru?"

He won't stop.

"You are mine."

His kisses were hard, demanding.

He bit her. Blood trickled down her lower lip. She flinched close her eyes. It hurt. Tears followed.

Salty. And metallic.

Now he was intoxicated. The taste of her blood was the drug he needed. His eyes grew darker in shade. The golden orbs now wine-stained. His teeth grew sharper, turning into fangs. His nails grew longer. Now claws. The magenta strips on his face grew more vivid in color. And the crescent moon on his forehead glowed.

She didn't see him change. But even with her eyes shut, she could feel him. She could feel his anger. He was mad at her.

It pains her more than the stinging she felt at her lip. She didn't want to lie. She didn't want to keep him at the dark. She didn't want to involve him in her matters. He sure is more than capable enough to defend himself. But she didn't want him putting himself on danger of protecting her. She wouldn't know what to do if anything happens to him.

If I lost him too. I wouldn't be able to live through that.

The feelings she had harbored for him took form.

"...you."

.

_"Suki da." The last words the dog demon uttered to the goddess before he let out his last breath. He took on his true form earlier, a large white, dog demon and charged at the humans, channeling all his youki energy into one last and final blow, causing a huge explosion. _

_He collapsed on his lover's arms. Slowly reverting back to his humanoid form. His wounds now more evident. His long, white hair swayed with the strong wing created by the hurricanes of sand around them. They kissed. And he perished with the wind. _

_"Suki dayo." The goddess' replied in small, whimpering sobs. _

_._

"I love you."

Chocolate orbs glistening in the candlelight met with hazy ruby pools, as the owner professed her love in tears.

"Suki dayo, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's crimson eyes focused and returned to their golden shade.


	37. Chapter 30

**Guys! Oh goodness. I missed all of you. I am back.! **

**And no, i have not abandoned my post. It's just that i have good news. You see, i was already hired as a nurse staff reliever. I have been reporting for work the past 2weeks. Hahaha. Aren't you guys happy for me? Hahaha**

**Anyways, enough of me. I would like to apologize for posting late and replying late your wonderful reviews.**

**Taraah36: He will feel the familiarity, in the next chapters. Heheh**

**SparkzTB: Oh my. You just made my day. Im so glad I have a reader like you. And no, i wont roast you alive. That is, if you promise to keep reading and leaving reviews. Ahahaha**

**Anyways guys, jesting aside, i hope you wont get tired of me. And i hope you like this chapter. **

**.  
**

**.**

**Chapter 30: Fears**

"Rin."

Her crying form, her fragile state, her lower lip with a tinge of red, finally registered on the lord's memory. He shuddered on the realization of his ability to inflict pain on her.

His eyes turned dark. Face grim. "I hurt you."

Rin shook her head, denying his claim. "No." She took him in her tiny hands and kissed him. He blinked at his wife's boldness.

"Please, Sesshomaru. Don't stop."

She won't be able to take the rejection. Not after her confession. Not after she realized the full extent of her feelings for him.

"I don't think I can."

He couldn't stop even if he tried. Even if he willed himself to. He went down and claim her lips. Kissed her with care. Sesshomaru's kisses were soft. Restrained.

She loves him. Suki dayo. The words kept ringing in his head. And it made him happy. Very happy.

Rin's cries of pain and moans of pleasure kept him sane despite himself. His youkai blood is boiling tonight. But hr made love to her. Returning her feelings even without the words.

.

After the heated moment Sesshomaru rose and left her serene and sleeping form in bed. He was gone from their chambers swiftly without a trace. As silent as the dead of the night.

He continued down the hall. He came to a halt when he reached a door. It was slightly opened. He was already expected.

A few more steps down and he was met yet again with another huge door. The man inside sensing his presence opened it wider in welcome.

"My lord" bowed Jaken. Sesshomaru raised both his hands in submission.

The loyal aide was clearly taken aback with the absurd idea of binding the lord with shackles and chains. And for him to do it made it even worse.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think these are necessa-"

One deadly look from the silver haired lord silenced his protest. In resignation he repeated the last and most important order his master gave him. "Keep Rin out , no matter what. Got it."

.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin shifted in bed only to find his side empty. She got up and changed into her night gown. Where could he have gone to in the middle of the night, she thought.

She walked down the hall. The wind blew pass her. She felt cold and hugged herself. She was about to take a turn for the stairs that lead to the lower level of the palace when she caught sight of an open door to her left. She paused. Candlelight was illuminated from inside it. And a man's shadow was slowly retreating down into the darkness, taking the source of light with it.

She felt drawn to the place. She didn't notice the room before. When she went in she was greeted by a spiral staircase. This must be one of those secret passageways to the dungeons. Aren't castles and palaces supposed to have one or two?

As she descended the flight of stairs she felt eerie. There was a rather chilly aura to the place. She felt she's not supposed to be down there.

Curiosity does kill the cat.

When she reached the landing she understood why. She felt a dark aura. She felt danger. She felt goosebumps.

FEAR.

Yes she felt fear.

She stepped back. Holding her breath. She started back up the eerie steps. She knew she needed to get out of there . Fast. She was about to take a run for it when she heard a restrained groan of sheer pain.

Her heart clenched upon recognition.

Sesshomaru.

She turned back and headed towards the giant door before her. She flung open one leaf.

And there he was. On his knees, one hand clutching his backside. Face covered with his long straight silvery hair. Dark smoke floating about him. His skin burned where his purple and magenta strip marks were.

He was in agony.

And it was painful watching him.

"Jaken!"

They called in unison.

His in a murderous and clipped tone.

Hers a cry for help.


	38. Chapter 31

**Waaaaahhhhh. I MISS MY OLD LIFE! I'M NOW ALL WORK AND NO FUN!**

Kiti4life: OMG too! ahahah. Thanks for following and reading this. I hope you continue leaving reviews too.

Taraah36: I really would love to give you answers but I don't want to spoil you too. Hahaha. But this chapter will surely clear your questions out. Thanks again and please continue to R & R. ^_^

**I'm really sorry guys if I went on hiatus for a very looooong time. Anyways, I actually just sneaked out before going to work to post this chapter. I'm on 3-11 shift today. Instead of spending my time on sleep I went online for the love of this fic. Ahahaha. I hope you like this chapter. I promise to post the next one tonight. **

**I also hope you make this worth my while by leaving reviews. I would really love that. Thank you so much! **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 31: For the love of her**

"Don't touch it!" He growled at her.

He was scary.

But that won't stop her.

"Eh? Rin?" Jaken came running as fast as he could when he heard his lord's deadly voice call out his name.

_Ah!_ _This troublesome girl. _He swear, this girl will have him killed.

"Get away from Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken tried pulling Rin away from his master but she won't budge.

"Leave!"

Sesshomaru's restrained and resounding growl echoed up the dungeon's tower. Even the dead would wake hearing that. Surely the whole palace is now.

The moon is nigh. His lord had difficulty containing himself even only during the first quarter.

Jaken looked up the ceiling. The giant hole barred with the strongest iron forged in all the land. Clearly, to keep out what's inside. And he saw the sky cleared up, as if on cue the clouds parted and revealed the moon. Waxing Crescent. _At this rate…_

"He won't be able to hold back—"

Jaken was already backed up against the wall before he could finish his warning. He may as well have broken a rib or two with the force of the impact he received. He was brutally whacked by the giant white furry tail now sticking out his master's back. The said tail is now harshly wagging about the place.

Rin couldn't spare Jaken time to check on his condition.

By the next nanosecond, Seshomaru had her on his tight grip.

Choking her.

He's slowly transforming. The violet and magenta strip marks grew larger, stretching as his body did. After all he had dog demon's blood in him. Those white gigantic demon hounds. His ears were now dog-like, white and furry. His hair grew longer and with his mokomoko slowly forging with the rest of his body. Eyes sharper. The gold gone. Replaced by demonic scarlet. They were scary red.

But despite himself, she knew he was holding back. Trying his damnedest not to hurt her. She held his face. Her hand stung from the contact.

The strip marks burned like acid. The black smoke coming from his body reek of smell too.

She now realized all the pain he had to endure just to protect her. Yet she, all those times, she was nothing but selfish. Sulking and running away from him.

"I don't want you to hold back."

His unfocused ruby eyes stared at her for what seemed to be eternity.

.

Jaken too stared in disbelief. Does she even realize the weight of her stupid request? He could kill her. _This idiot! She's flinching in pain yet she could still say something like that._

He had to do something. He knew his lord would not be able to live with it if she died. Jaken stood and almost fainted after as the seething pain ruled his senses.

He glanced back at the couple as he fell on his knees yet again. _On second thought, I guess there is no need for me to interfere._ Jaken let out a year's worth of sigh of relief.

.

His grip on her loosened. He relaxed and stilled for seconds.

He leaned down to kiss her. And as their lips meet, something inside Sesshomaru stirred.

Yes, she was scared. But the love she has is greater than the fear she felt. She was able to reach his soul. Reach him. Somewhere in his subconscious...

_"Rin, if I'm a demon and not human anymore. Is this what you want?"_

_"Sesshomaru, you're you. And it's you I wanna be with. I don't know anyone who's as human as you are."_

_._

The crescent moon on his forehead glowed. With the last of his energy, he suppressed his demon blood. He cannot afford hurting her any further. He'd never forgive himself if she was hurt beyond this. Because this Sesshomaru, loved this tiny, persistent woman.

.

"You stubborn woman."

.

And he collapsed in her arms.


	39. Chapter 32

**Good evening guys. Im really glad you haven't grown tired of me yet. I would like to apologize for breaking my promise. Yet again. I so appreciate it that you understood my current situation. I've been really with work. And since Im new, I really dont have a say in the schedule of duties my employees give me as a reliever. And recently i have just finished 4 straight noc shifts. Imagine the lack of sleep on my part. **

**Anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you my beloved readers. And to _AtlantaGeorgia:_ thank you so much for the fave and follow. I hope i was able to deliver in this chapter. Please continue to R & R. **

**.**

**Chapter 32: Behind enemy lines**

**.**

Rin was about to mount the horse Kohaku brought with him when Sesshomaru spoke.

_He clearly had been more possessive since the last time I came to visit . Did something happen between this two that I should know of?_

"Take Ah-un with you." The lord said with finality.

"I expect you to do your job." The lord of the west addressed the royal aide with such formality and authority.

"I'll protect her with my life." Kohaku matched his gaze.

At least there's one thing they could agree on.

.

Sesshomaru started to walk back to the palace when Rin caught hold of his sleeves.

He was still mad at her. He insisted on going with her. But she was so stubborn. Instead, she'd ask Kohaku to accompany her home to the village. _He needed to recover and rest. Given the previous nights that is._

"I'll be back. I promise."

He only looked at her with his usual passiveness. If only she could see the turmoil inside of him. He is torn between letting her go and keeping her; not letting her out of his sight even for a second.

"No more running away." She assured him.

.

_Be safe. For me._ But of course, he wouldn't let out those cheesy lines. At least not in front of Kohaku and Jaken. Instead he said, "Don't do anything silly."

Then he leaned down and gave her one last parting kiss.

.

Rin was excited she could be back in the village. But she too was sad that she'd have to leave Sesshomau behind. She couldn't wait to go back home to the palace after this. Back to his arms.

Even the palaces' towers can now be hardly seen at their distance. She let out a sleepy sigh before morpheus and hypnos cast their spell and brought her to dreamland.

.

_A small child, about 5 years of age, hid behind a cupboard. Hugging her knees. Sobbing._

_Yes, she remembered crying. Crying till there's no more tears left to cry._

_She remembered the screaming around her. The breaking of clay pots. The scorching and crackling sound of wood and hay burning down to ashes._

_She remembered the gore of it all. The dead and the injured before her._

_She covered her ears and forced her eyes shut. Just like what her mother told her to do if she got scared._

_When silence had finally ruled over her surroundings, she stepped out of her hiding place. Shaking. Cloaked in fear and apprehension._

_She came to an abrupt stop as she was greeted by a stomach-turning scene._

_She froze from where she stood. Even her young mind could decifer that the bodies before her are all cold and lifeless._

_Mom. Dad. Big brother._

_Imagine the trauma of the child. She wanted to scream. But she lost her voice. She wanted to call out to them and say stop fooling around and wake up. No words were coming out from her mouth._

_Only the river of tears were proof of her pain and agony. Of her loss._

_She sat there limp and lifeless as if she were one of the departed. Dettached from the now. Just staring blankly._

.

Rin almost fell from her seat inside the carriage when Ah-un came to an abrupt stop. She could hear the restless gallops and neighs the herbivore is making.

She could hear heavy footsteps and rustling from the bushes.

They were ambushed.

A few seconds later came a strong thud on the carriage wall. That was Kohaku.

They were outnumbered.

And just like how she saw at the end of her dreams, the carriage door flap opened as a man of the wolf tribe appeared and grab her by the arm and said, "There you are princess."

The next thing she knew she was led to another carriage. There was no point in struggling. Not when a sharp knife's pointed at her throat. "Tie her up."

The leader shut the door rather harshly and ordered one of his subordinates. "And send word to lord Koga. We got her."


	40. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: His damsel and his distress**

**.**

Rin should be there by now. It would take two days for her to reach her village down south with Ah-un. Though it would only take a day and a half if she rode the horse Kohaku brought with him but Sesshomaru didn't want her to be uncomfortable during the trip.

Besides, he didn't want other men touching her even if it was only the royal aide for that matter.

No. All the more he is uncomfortable with the idea, that it will be the royal aide.

He had always been an egotistical bastard. He is selfish and covetful. Especially when it comes to Rin.

He wanted to go with her to her village. He wanted to be there with her. He wanted to see for himself that sweet smile on her beautiful face. She'd be really happy now that she was home.

How he wished he was with her to witness that. It's basically the reason why he'd want to go with her. He just couldn't bring himself to say it.

And how he'd wish she would no longer long for the village. That the time would come she'd call the palace or him, her home.

He'd been a lovesick pup ever since Rin left. The nights seemed longer. Even the wounds inflicted by his transformation and the moon's effect on him were duller compared to the pain he felt being away from her.

For the first time in all his years of existence, he felt lonely.

Thus, he busied himself with his duties.

Jaken could never have been more happier. Now that, a ton of the daily load of responsibilities had been taken off his shoulders.

It has been a very long time since his lord laid fingers on the ledgers. It has been a long time since he'd attended social gatherings or meetings with the neighboring kingdoms. It had been a long time since he'd be this hands on as the land's ruler.

It has been a long time indeed.

The great lord of the west is back!

.

Or so, Jaken thought.

.

Only if he wasn't sullen on Rin's departure. Jaken would have been ecstatic.

Only if this atmosphere would last. _Why does it always had to be me to bring the bad news?_ Only now had he truly feared for his life.

And yes. He was right after all when he concluded that Rin would be the death of him.

_I'm jinxed. That little insolent child!_

He came to a halt when he spotted his master. The lord was practice shooting with his bow and arrows at the guild. Not that he needs to. Sesshomaru's skills were superb not just with swords.

_And that makes this task a hell lot more difficult to see through and deliver!_

_._

Jaken kept a safe distance from where the lord stood before he spoke. "Forgive the intrusion my lord. But a letter came from the eastern kingdom."

Sesshomaru only threw him a glance. He continued. "It is an invitation to lord Koga's bethrotal ceremony."

.

There was deafening silence before the lord answered.

"So the cold hearted bastard finally decided to take on a wife."

"Th-That seemed to be the case my lord."

Another pause.

Sesshomaru picked another arrow and aimed at the target.

"I have no vested interest in attending such ceremonies. You can go as my emissary-" Sesshomaru said noncommittally before he was interrupted by his restless aide.

"But my lord!" He needed to get this done. "This is of your interest. Because the lady in waiting..."

.

Sesshomaru's arrow missed the mark by an inch when he heard the last of what Jaken had to say.

.

"is Rin."


End file.
